Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin
by kitch
Summary: Novel length, post-OOTP, new powers, animagus training. Voldemort tries to kill him, but Harry gets thrown back to the Founder's time with no memory while a Dark Witch called Mordrin is killing people, looking for the 'Staff of Slytherin'. Feedback please
1. Trip to Diagon Alley

Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin

Chapter One – Trip to Diagon Alley

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bear with me - I'm new to the writing side of fan fiction. Also, I'm writing this quite soon after I read Order of the Phoenix and I probably missed some potentially important information.

I expect this story to be around 125,000 words in the end. I will update every weekend, whatever day I finish the chapter on. If you have any comments, either leave a review or email me – itchinkitchen@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: JKR owns the Harry Potter universe. I own this Pot Noodle sitting next to me and a religion which involves skiving off school on Mondays and worshipping pizzas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_And if you listen very hard_

_The tune will come to you at last_

_When all are one and one is all_

_To be a rock and not to roll_

~ Led Zeppelin – Stairway to Heaven

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anyone looking in through the window of 4 Privet Drive, second floor, would see a boy of around 15 years old wearing clothes that were too small for him and much too wide.

If they looked close enough they would see that he was banging his head on the desk and holding a quill.

And if, for some reason, they could read minds they would detect anger and frustration.

Harry was writing a letter to The Daily Prophet. They had asked him for an interview to tell his side of what went on in the Department of Mysteries and invited him to London but he had decided to write them a letter telling them the details instead.

He found that, due to the lack of writing stories skills that most 15 year old boys possessed, due to endless torture in stuffy classrooms, that he was absolutely terrible at writing stories and so he had advised them to edit it a bit, as long as they didn't twist his words. Also, he had demanded that he be sent the 'interview' before it was published, to ensure that he wasn't mislead. He had very little trust in the media since the exploits of Rita Skeeter during his fourth year and also their portrayal of himself and people like Dumbledore during his previous term in school.

A loud crash penetrated his ear drums. He grabbed his wand from his school trunk and quietly opened his door, tiptoeing his way downstairs, grimacing as he stepped on a creaky floorboard.

A shriek rang through the house as he stepped on Amilice, his Auntie's new cat, who seemed to hate Harry and loved to get under his feet before biting his ankles. He wondered why the Dursleys could not hear the noises that he could. '_Maybe they're already dead'_ he thought to himself.

"Harry! How are you, mate?" A tall, red-haired teenaged boy stepped out of the shadow and greeted Harry.

"Ron! What the hell are you doing here?"

"The twins and I are rescuing you, of course," he informed Harry as two identical faces two identical bodies made their way towards him."

"Come on, get your stuff. We're going to the Burrow!"

"Don't shout! You'll wake up the Dursleys!"

"Nah, we set up some silencing spells. Shout and kick that cat as much as you want until you reach the top of the stairs."

He resisted the urge to 'kick that cat' and found himself, three hours and a broomride later, in the garden of the Burrow. He cried as a gnome bit him on the knee but found great satisfaction in kicking it over the nearby fence.

"Nice kick, Harry. We usually throw them though," joked Fred as they crept silently through the back door.

"Ron," said Harry quietly, "does your Mum know I'm here?"

"Do you want the short answer or the long answer?"

"The long one will do nicely, thanks."

"Not as such, no. She doesn't know."

"What was the short answer?"

"Just a simple 'No'," they snickered.

"What's your Mum going to say?"

"Mum and Dad aren't here! They are visiting relatives in America until mid-August! It's just us, Ginny, the twins and Charlie here!"

They made their way upstairs and somehow made it into Ron's room before falling unconscious, absolutely shattered after their ride.

The next morning was spent explaining Harry's sudden appearance to Charlie. He didn't mind though, in fact he seemed quite happy about the extra company. They also played Quidditch in the garden. On one team was Ron as Keeper and Harry and Ginny as chasers. The other had Charlie as keeper with Fred and George as Chasers. They only had the Quaffle out and they played first to 150. The twins and Charlie won 150 – 120.

That afternoon they decided to go to Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron and Ginny had received their book list that morning and Ginny and Ron had decided to get themselves some pets. Pigwidgeon was missing… presumed dead after Ron sent Harry a rather large box of chocolates for his birthday. Ron had seemed more upset about the chocolates than the owl.

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and made their way to the Gringotts to get some money before going to the bookstore. They decided to get the pets last, so they weren't bothered by fluttering owl wings in the book store.

Harry gave his list to one of the forehead-staring assistants who assured him that she'd return to the checkout in 15 minutes with all of the books on the list. With nothing to do, he decided to walk around and look for some books for extra reading.

'Animagus Training in 1500 short steps' caught his eye, as did 'Attack against the Dark Arts.'

He bought both of those books as well as 'Elemental Magic for beginners' and 'Potentest Potions'.

After the book shop, they visited the robe shop. Harry had grown a few inches over the first half of the summer so he had no wizarding clothes that fit him. He picked out two sets of school robes – one slightly bigger than the other in case he grew more. He also picked out several robes for casual use and dress robes that were black with a slight green tint if you looked hard enough and there was enough light.

Quality Quidditch Supplies was next on the list. Harry bought a polishing kit for his broom and saw a notice that read:

_ _

_"Need a broom upgrade? Back room."_

_ _

Harry made his way to the back room in which a small Chinese man with big round glasses and a cigarette was sitting.

"How can I help you, mate? Hey! You're Harry Potter!"

"Erm… what can you do for my broom?"

"What model?"

"Firebolt."

"I've got speed boosts, control boosts to make it more responsive and colour control so you can change the colour of your broom."

Harry paid for the speed and control boosts (10 galleons) and left with them in his pocket.

He met up with the Weasleys in the gadget shop. It was called 'Led Zeppelin' and had only recently opened, though it had sold a lot of items since it's opening day. They sold lots of accessories including, for some reason, muggle clothing.

Harry decided to buy a small accessory which allowed him to shrink any item and put it in to this small bag, which he could put in his pocket. Then, he was required to say the name of the item and it appeared in his had. It had cost a lot of money but it was, in his opinion, worth every sickle. He had also bought four pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts to go under his robes. Now all of his clothes fit for the first time in his life.

The Pet Shop was only a short distance away. Harry needed another trip to Gringotts. He had spent much more than he thought he would and there was still the Pet Shop to visit.

"Ooh, this one's lovely!" Shrieked Ginny as they came across a large black tawny owl. Her face fell at the price tag, however, and she settled for a much smaller brown coloured animal.

"_Ssset me free of thisss cage," _Harry turned round sharply and saw a small entrance into another room. He made his way through the arch and saw a dozen or so cages with various creatures.

"Can I help you with anything, Sir?" A small old man, obviously a shop assistant, asked.

"Erm, what's that?" He questioned, pointing at a cage.

"That is a Jinxa. It's a snake – dragon hybrid. Basically, it's a snake that can fly. Although it can't breathe fire."

"I'll take it, please," he said eagerly.

"_Thanksss," _said the Jinxa**_._**_ "I've been in that cage for yearsss."_

"No problem."

_"Where are we going?"_

"Back to the Burrow, now."

_"What, exactly, are you?"_

"I am a human."

_"How interesssting. How is it that you ssspeak in the tongue of the sssnake?"_

"A curse."

He was cut off, however, from elaborating as Ron had caught sight of the Jinxa wrapped around Harry's neck.

"Erm, Harry, I don't want to alarm you but there's a snake on your neck."

"This is a Jinxa, Ron. I just bought him."

"What on earth possessed you to do that?"

"Dunno."

"_Is that another one of thossse ssstrange creaturesss?"_ Asked the Jinxa.__

"Yeah, that's Ron."

_"A Ron. I have not heard of thossse."_

"No, he's a human. Ron is his name."

_"What'sss a name?"_

"Humans address each other using names."

_"An interesssting concccept. What isss my name?"_

"How about…Sirius."

_"Sssiriusss,"_ the Jinxa echoed. _"And what isss your name?"_

"Harry," said Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just rewrote this. I noticed a few spelling and grammar mistakes, plus the title was wrong.

Please read and review.


	2. NightTrain

Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin

Chapter Two - Train Ride

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his little Universe. If I did, I would buy a beer factory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Said I'm a mean machine_

_Been drinkin' gasoline_

_And honey you can make my motor hum_

~ Guns n' Roses - NightTrain

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

May I add that this is a dream Harry is having. It seems stupid and unimportant now, but about chapter 40 will make it seem OK.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The train ride had so far passed by in a blur for Harry. It seemed he had just appeared there and had absolutely no recollection of how he got there. In fact, he barely remembered the summer at all since he arrived at the Weasley's house. He vaguely remembered Molly and Arthur returning and Hermione coming to stay. He remembered that Hermione had been rather angry about something.

Malfoy and his goons had recently popped in for their annual visit but Harry didn't remember much of it. He remembered Malfoy having a tattoo and Crabbe and Goyle staring at it in awe. He didn't know how he knew this, as Malfoy had not shown him. Harry also remembered that he and Ron had bought far too much sweets and chocolate and Hermione had been sitting in the corner reading. Luna and Ginny had joined them but they were both staring out of the window.

The air seemed to grow colder until it was almost freezing. There was a real chill in the air. He heard a small banging noise, like a bass drum. It was very quiet at first but it grew louder until it was deafening.

Sirius the Jinxa wasn't present and he didn't recall when or why or how he had gone.

Harry turned to look at Ron to ask him something, but he wasn't there, and Harry had forgotten what he wanted to ask anyway. Hermione wasn't there either, though he didn't notice this as he was too busy wondering where the train was going. He turned back to Ginny and Luna but saw that he was alone in the carriage.

_Strange_, he thought to himself. _I wonder where… _but his thoughts trailed off, as he had forgotten that they had been there and gone.

He went to look for someone, to ask them where they were going, but there was no-one in the next carriage either.

Suddenly, a dozen or so masked cloaked wizards apparated on to the train.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up with a start, sweat pouring down his forehead.

"Ron?"

"Whasma?" Mumbled Ron.

Satisfied, Harry turned back over and fell asleep, forgetting his dream by the next morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know, I know – incredibly short. But I thought it would be better if I had a separate chapter for the dream, as it will be quite important later.

Thankyou to the reviewers, please review – as it's a nice thing to do!


	3. Unexpected Return

Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin

Chapter Three – Unexpected Return

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe. If I did, I'd be sitting in my mansion-with-a-bowling-alley counting my money.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_People think I'm insane_

_Because I am frowning all the time_

~ Black Sabbath - Paranoid

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Harry!" A loud voice called from Ron.

"Mmmhmm?" Harry sighed.

"Get up, Mum and Dad are home!"

Seven and a half minutes later Harry was scrubbed and downstairs facing two red-faced angry Weasleys.

"How could you be so irresponsible, boys?" asked their mother.

"Well, we got drunk and we thought it would be a laugh if we…" Started George with a smirk.

"Don't be so stupid. Harry could have been killed on the trip home!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"So could we!" countered George.

"That's hardly a defence case," sniggered Fred.

"At least they didn't steal a car and fly it there," muttered Author.

"I'll owl Dumbledore immediately to see what to do."

"Can't he stay here?"

"I don't know. It's up to the Headmaster."

"Why?"

"Because…it just is."

Harry's heart sank at the prospect of going back to the Dursley's house for the remainder of the summer. Nevertheless, he had enjoyed his small trip at the Burrow and was glad he came, of course.

They spent the afternoon and evening de-gnoming and playing Quidditch. Harry had also upgraded his Firebolt using the kits he had bought from Diagon Alley.

Dumbledore's response came the next morning. He said that Harry could stay at the Weasley's house for the rest of the week, but then he must go back to Privet Drive until the end of August.

Harry wasn't entirely surprised by this knowledge. In some ways, he was quite glad to have had the news that he had been worrying about for a whole day. He was also glad he had come here at all instead of being at the Dursley's all summer.

Also, he was allowed to go back to the Burrow for his birthday and Arthur had got them tickets to see a Quidditch match. England were playing against France in a European Championship Qualifier. He could not get many tickets so it was only Arthur, Harry, Ron, the twins and Charlie going. Ginny didn't really mind, she didn't really like watching Quidditch as much as playing it.

The game was to be held in London so they were going to do a little bit of shopping before the match started.

Harry had all he needed from the Quidditch Shop but he needed to go to the Robe shop to buy another pair of tracksuit bottoms and he needed to go to the pet store to get a book about Linxas.

Diagon Alley was very crowded that afternoon. Partly because it was a hot day, partly because it was a Saturday afternoon but mostly because there were a lot of people there for the Quidditch match.

Harry wasn't sure whether he could hear more voices speaking in French or English. He recognized a few of the students who were in the Beauxbatons delegations for the Tri-Wizard Tournament but did not know their names.

The pet shop had fewer customers today than on their last visit. Possibly because everyone was here to watch the Quidditch, so they were spending their time in the Quidditch shop or the pub. In fact, Harry was the only customer.

"How can I help you, Mr Potter?" an old lady asked, eyeing his forehead.

"I need a book about Linxas, please."

"I'm sorry. We don't sell books here. However, there are a few aisles in the book shop down Knockturn Alley about animals. There will definitely be books about Linxas there.

He thanked the small old lady and walked out, on his way to the book shop on Diagon Alley instead. He didn't really want to go down Knockturn Alley unless he had no other alternative.

He met up with the Weasleys in the book shop. Ron had forgotten to get one of his books and the twins were looking for some potions books to help with their creations.

The Animal aisle was small and not very useful. There was one small book about snakes and Linxas weren't mentioned at all. He asked the lady at the counter (after she stopped goggling at his forehead) about them and she also told him to go down Knockturn Alley.

Reluctantly, he put up his hood and walked down Knockturn Alley. He didn't want people to find out that he had been in Knockturn Alley. It had a bad reputation for the Dark Arts and the general public were already unsure of Harry's loyalties.

The bookshop was a small, dimly-lit room with several aisles. He made his way to the animal section. He was glad the room was empty, as he could pull his hood down. 

There were no books dedicated to Linxas but there was a huge book about snakes entitled 'Our Serpentine Cousins' in which Linxas had about forty pages.

Harry made his way to the counter, weaving between aisles when a book caught his eye. 'Wand less Magical Disguises'. Flicking through it, he discovered that he could learn to change his appearance, repel muggles and wizards, so they'd look away or forget that they'd seen him when he walked past. He could also turn invisible without a cloak.

He bought both books and, pulling his hood up, made his way back.

"Where have you been?" asked Arthur, he looked a little worried. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I went to the book shop," answered Harry. He wasn't lying – he did go to _a _bookshop.

"Oh. Must have missed you," he smiled cheerfully. 

"Come on, game's about to start!" Called Ron.

They made their way up the hill to the quidditch pitch. There were many other people moving up the hill, though they were going quite early. That way, they could get comfortable before the game started.

"Bugger, why are we always near Malfoy?" Complained Ron.

"Calm down, Ron. He's miles away."

Draco Malfoy was sitting with his mother six rows below them. He looked a bit scruffy and tired. Probably because of his father's prison sentence.

Harry couldn't help but feel guilty about Lucius' imprisonment. He also felt guilty about feeling guilty – as he knew he shouldn't.

"What are you thinking about, Harry?" asked Ron.

"What do you mean?"

"You've got a look on your face like Crabbe and Goyle usually have, that of complete confusion."

"Oh, I was just thinking about my guilt for feeling guilty."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, the game's starting."

And indeed it was. Ludo Bagman was not commentating. Instead, it was a short man with fiery red hair. He was sitting next to a man with jet-black hair and a moustache. Neither looked very happy about the arrangement – it seemed they would be co-commentating this game.

"He's French, the black haired one, and the redhead is English," Mr Weasley informed him, "the English and French ministries were arguing for months about which to choose to commentate, so they chose both."

Harry noticed that the red haired commentator looked a bit like Percy. _Must have some Weasley blood in him _he thought.

_"I am going to take a look around, Harry. I have not seen any of the outside world since my birth," _said Sirius.__

"Sure. How old are you, anyway?"

_"Around 8000 years old. Although I lived in the lake in the place you humans call Hogwarts from when I was born to my capture."_

Harry was too stunned at both of these pieces of news to speak, so he gazed thoughtfully at the Linxa as it slithered off, wondering why it didn't just fly.

"And here are the teams flying onto the pitch," said the red haired commentator.

And they sure were, on beautiful brooms, in Harry's opinion.

"What brooms are they using?" Harry asked Ron.

"And both teams have got the new deluxe version of the RPM Ninja," the commentator answered Harry's question unknowingly.

"That's a damn nice broom," commented Harry, gazing upon it. Though he would never part with his beloved Firebolt – a gift from Sirius to him, he would love to get his hands on that RPM.

"Only 750 galleons, Harry," Ron snickered.

"Wow, Weasel, you'd have to sell all of your family and house to get a twig from that broom," laughed Malfoy, who had walked up behind them.

"Bit old, that one is, Malfoy. In fact, you're Dad said it last. How is Daddy, by the way? Enjoying the dementors?" asked Harry.

"You leave my Father out of this, Potter. At least I've got a Father. And mine is twice the wizard yours was before he died, begging at the knees of the-"

But he was cut off, as a bludger had hit him straight in the chest.

"And a bludger has gone off course and straight into a young man in the crowd. It just suddenly changed direction as it was attacking a chaser. How strange."

Harry looked at the bludger; it was lying dormant on Malfoy's chest.

"Good timing," smiled Ron.

"Don't listen to what he said, Harry," said Arthur, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I'm quite sure your Father didn't beg for mercy."

"Oh I know he didn't – I heard it all because of the dementors in my third year."

"Those Malfoys are all the same. Rich, evil, and butt ugly," Fred laughed

Two medi-wizards ran up the stairs with a stretcher and put Malfoy on it. The bludger rolled off him and as soon as it did, it blasted off straight into the sky again.

The game had continued during this strange occurrence and the score was now England 60 – 0 France. England's chasers were an unbeatable team of tall well-built male triplets. The commentator had earlier said that their surname was Kitchen. They seemed to share telepathy and knew where the others were at any given time.

The French chaser trio consisted of two slight blonde women and a skinny man. They seemed uncoordinated and lost the Quaffle in the rare cases that they got it due to the talented Beaters and Keeper.

"Why weren't England in the World Cup final?" asked Harry, "They're amazing!"

"The seeker is no good. He hasn't caught the snitch for eight games now. They have kept winning because their chasers have been winning by at least 150 points."

Harry looked at the seeker. He was tailing the French seeker around. The French seeker could not see the snitch either so he was going into countless Wronksi Feints and other moves to try and get rid of him.

Harry didn't see the point in tailing the French seeker. He was a very good flier and if they both saw the snitch, the French seeker would doubtlessly get to it first. If he went to the other end of the pitch, at least he would have a 50/50 chance of getting it.

"Stupid git," he mumbled.

_"Harry. Your friend with the white head that got attacked by the flying circle hasss recovered." _Sirius informed him as he slithered back, weaving through the crowds of spectators.

Harry pondered this sentence before deciding that the white-headed friend was Malfoy and the flying circle was the Bludger that attacked him.

The score was now England 180 – 30 France. France had a penalty, as the seeker had handled the Quaffle, which was disallowed.

"And the French seeker has gone into a dive, has he caught sight of the Snitch or is it another feint?"

He had, indeed, caught sight of the Snitch, and was now holding it above his head in triumph.

"And the game ends as a tie. England 180 – 180 France." The commentator shouted, "The game will be decided by two chasers and the keeper from each time in a short match. No Snitch or Bludgers. First to 30 wins.

Needless to say, England won the short deciding match 30 – 0 and Harry couldn't help feeling a little bit sorry for the dejected French crowds who were walking slowly with their heads down towards the pub.

"They need to replace that seeker," commented Charlie, "They'd win every game if the seeker could catch the Snitch once in a while."

They talked about the game and Quidditch in general on their way home as well as Gryffindor's chances of winning the cup this year. Ron thought that they had a very good chance.

"Yeah, we might have lost nearly all of our players but Gryffindor always win, as it is the best house."

Harry silently disagreed with Ron. He had begun to realise that the stereotypical visions of the other houses weren't correct at all. In previous years, he had never really met anyone who was not in his own house. Also, Malfoy and his Neanderthals were his only Slytherin acquaintances and he hated them. This reinforced his prejudice that all Slytherins were gits.

Over the past year, however, he had met people in the DA meetings from all of the other three houses and they were the same as him, only in a different house.

He did, however, think they had a good chance for winning the cup this year. He was allowed to return as Seeker and the two beaters who had replaced Fred and George in the previous year had improved a lot. Ginny had also claimed one of the remaining Chaser places, though she'd have to try-out like the rest. So they only needed one more Chaser and they would have a full team.

Also Slytherin had lost a beater, keeper and chaser and Ravenclaw had lost two of their chasers and a beater. Hufflepuff were just missing a chaser, though they never had much of a chance anyway.

He found himself in the Weasley's lounge, still pondering their chances.

"What do you think, Harry?" asked Ron.

"I think Ravenclaw have a chance, but Gryffindor will take the cup again, of course."

Ron gave him a strange look. "Harry, we've been talking about the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher for the last ten minutes!"

Harry laughed. "Sorry. Who is it this year?"

"We don't know."

They talked about a variety of subjects for the next few hours before they called it a night and went to bed.

Harry didn't dream that night.

Thankyou to the reviewers.


	4. Fat Camp and OWL Results

Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin

Chapter 4 – Fat Camp and OWL Results

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone wants to join the mailing list, email me with your email and I'll send you an email whenever I update.

This chapter is dedicated to John Lennon, who recently should have celebrated his 63rd birthday. And CoolPadfoot, who has reviewed every chapter so far.

Disclaimer: I _am JKR. I got bored so I wrote this._

Incase you're an idiot and didn't catch the lie – that's what it was, a lie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_

_As if they thought of rain_

_I hate to look into those eyes_

_And see an ounce of pain_

_Her hair reminds me_

_Of a warm safe place_

_Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder_

_And the rain_

_To quietly pass me by_

~ Guns N' Roses – Sweet Child o' Mine

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He had never seen a door open and close so fast.

Harry suspected it was something to do with the dungbombs Fred and George had left around the house.

For the last two days he had been glared at when he wasn't being ignored and no-one had uttered a word in his presence.

He couldn't decide which version of the Dursleys he preferred - loud and nasty or silent but deadly.

Another thing he had noticed was that Dudley was missing.

He dared not ask his Aunt and Uncle what had become of the chubby beast. He assumed that he was on some sort of trip, maybe Fat Camp (he had giggled at that a few times) or he was staying at a friends' house.

It was more likely that they had sent him off on some expensive holiday.

The last thing he noticed was his OWL results, lying on his windowsill.

He had walked cautiously over to the envelope, not knowing exactly what to expect. Then he realised that it didn't matter what he got.

He did want to learn as much magic as possible to be ready for later life, but getting results didn't matter. Results were for people like Hermione and Percy, who just wanted to prove how intelligent they are.

"INFERNO!"

He had shouted, pointing his finger at the envelope.

It had evaporated into a mound of dust in a millisecond, hardly even burning, in a flash of light.

There were small amounts of smoke coming off the envelope, and the windowsill wasn't damaged at all. It was as if someone had placed a small mound of ashes onto the windowsill.

He sat down on the bed, shivering at what had just occurred. He hadn't even wanted to do that. A sudden rage had come over him.

And _how _had he done it? That was a very powerful spell, and without a wand it was unbelievable. Plus, the intensity and speed of it was incredible.

Two days later and he was still mulling over the events and still clueless as to what and how it had happened.

This was the sort of thing he would write to Sirius about. He couldn't tell his friends about this, there would just be another thing to separate him from his peers.

He didn't feel he knew Remus Lupin well enough to talk to him about it. He didn't even think he knew him well enough to call him by his first name.

And he didn't particularly trust Dumbledore enough after his 5th year to talk about this.

No, it would be better if he kept this little incident to himself. It's not like it would happen again. Little things like this probably happened all of the time in the magical world.

No, it would just be better if he pushed it to the back of his mind and forgot about it completely. He didn't need or want any more attention at all.

Dumbledore had sent him another letter soon after telling him that he'd be coming round later to give him his OWL results again.

Apparently, they had some sort of spell on the letter which said that it had been destroyed without being read.

The letters that he had received in his first year must have had the same spell on, as they somehow knew when they had not been read.

Harry had been worrying since this letter from Dumbledore about what the Dursleys would think about him. If two things could be as far away from eachother and the complete opposite, it would be the Dursleys and Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore represented the exact thing that the Dursleys hated about Harry's world.

He was the stereotypical 'Freak'. And was as Freakish as one could be.

He had said in the letter that he would arrive at 4:00 pm. It was now 3:50 pm.

"Just ten minutes left," he had told himself.

He did not know what he would tell Dumbledore about what had happened to his results. He had contemplated telling him that the Dursleys had destroyed them.

But Dumbledore would surely talk to them and, as they were not out, the truth would come out.

A knock on the door startled him, breaking him from his worries.

_Bugger…_he thought to himself, and the worries came back doubled.

_He's here already? _He looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it was 4:00pm already.

_"Why are you so agitated, Harry?" _whispered Sirius the Linxa.

"The Headmaster is coming, he will shout at me for blowing up the results."

_"Why?"_

"I was not supposed to blow them up, I was supposed to read them."

"_Are they not your results to blow up as you please?"_

_"_Not really."

"_Would it be better if I fixed them?"_

"You can do that?"

"_Of course. Linxas have natural repairing skills."_

"Why the hell didn't you repair it before?"

"_You didn't let me know that you were unhappy with what you did. Linxas seem to be more intelligent than humans. We only do things we want to, instead of randomly doing something and then changing our minds."_

Harry glared at the Linxa but the glare soon turned to gratitude when the results were restored to their former state.

The door burst open and Harry faced a red-faced Uncle Vernon.

"There is a freak at the door. He claims that he is one of your little 'wizard' friends and would like to speak to you. We will talk about this after, Boy. You will be very very sorry for inviting one of _those here." He then stormed out and Professor Dumbledore stood at Harry's door._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Author Note:

Sorry about the long wait. My computer thought it would have some fun and crashed on me before refusing to boot up. I then had to reformat the git and rewrite this chapter.

I now have a week off from college so hopefully I'll write more than usual.

I forgot to put this in the last chapter:

The broom name that the players were using, RPM Ninja, is the name of my bowling ball, though I need a new one. I thought it would sound good as a broom – better than random colours with 'Bolt' at the end. Or Dragon-something.

By the way, I don't seem to be getting very many reviews………….

CoolPadfoot: My A/S/L is in my profile. But I am 16, Male and I live in England, unfortunately.

If anyone wants to join the mailing list, email me with your email and I'll send you an email whenever I update.

Thank you to the following people for reviewing:

Linky2

Waldo843

AthenaKitty

CoolPadfoot

Asd


	5. Dumbledore’s Visit

Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin

Chapter Five – Dumbledore's Visit

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters, I'm just going to steal them and return them differently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_This is the end, Beautiful friend_

_This is the end, My only friend, the end_

_It hurts to set you free_

_But you'll never follow me_

_The end of laughter and soft lies_

_The end of nights we tried to die_

_This is the end_

~ The Doors – The End

_You know that it would be untrue  
You know that I would be a liar  
  
_

_If I was to say to you  
Girl, we couldn't get much higher_

~ The Doors – Light My Fire

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This chapter is dedicated to...PIZZA! And Jim Morrison for his Mind-Numbingly amazing lyrics like the ones above.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Is there a reason that you didn't open your results, Harry?"

"I didn't see the point, Professor. What my results were bear no difference on my future life."

"Why did you come to that conclusion?"

"If I survive school, which is unlikely, my results won't matter either way. Potential employers will either hire me because I am 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' or they will turn me away because I am 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.' If they even look at my OWL and NEWT results then they won't care what I got."

"Are you not interested in your results?"

"Not really. Results are for people like Hermione and Percy Weasley who just want to prove themselves and show off their results or normal people whose jobs depend on it."

Dumbledore's eyes gazed at Harry as he said this, not revealing any emotion except deep thought.

To Harry's surprise, Dumbledore did not mention the results again. The Dursleys, for some reason, invited him to dinner. Harry thought about this for a while but could not find himself on any satisfying conclusion. Nor did he want to question the Dursley's decision, he was quite happy with the arrangement, as it would ensure a longer time before Uncle Vernon punished him for 'inviting' a 'freak' to their home.

He was quite dreading the Dumbledore-Dursleys conversations, what would they talk about?

Dumbledore had, however left after the conversation and would be returning at 7:30.

Harry had spent the day reading his Magical Disguises book. He had not yet tried any of the spells, he thought it would be better if he read the book through and understood it before trying out the spells. He had noticed a small passage about Salazar Slytherin:

'The first person to start trying Wandless Magical Disguises was Hogwarts founder, and Dark Lord, Salazar Slytherin. He was also known for owning the most powerful magical tool ever in existence, the Staff of Slytherin. The whereabouts of this Staff is unknown and it is general belief that if it ever did exist, it now doesn't. Slytherin was the first to discover Wandless Invisibility and, in fact, invented the first ever Invisibility Cloak simply by charming a muggle raincoat with his Wandless Charm. Unfortunately, the charm was lost in time and only a few dozen true Invisibility cloaks remain. Nowadays they can be woven from the hair of the Demiguise, an ape-like creature with the power to become invisible but most people now use Invisibility Potions, also discovered by Salazar Slytherin but these only last a few mere hours.'

The passage then described the process of concocting an Invisibility Potion.

This interested Harry. He had one of only a few dozen remaining Invisibility Cloaks?

By the time he had finished reading the book, it was already Quarter to Seven. He decided that he would get ready for dinner and then maybe practise some of the easier Wandless Spells if he had any time.

He took out a pair of blue Levi's Jeans and a black Ben Sherman Shirt as well as Boxer shorts and socks and left them on the boiling radiator before stripping naked and getting into the shower.

Twenty minutes later, he returned to his bedroom to practise the first charm in the book.

The main subject of the book was complete Wandless Invisibility and Reappearance - that was the overall target, however there were smaller charms to get the Wizard there, such as partial Invisibility, which was apparently the first step. However, the first step was to do it with a Wand, which was not an option for Harry. He had been in trouble at the beginning of nearly every school year now, he wanted to break tradition and maybe not risk being expelled before he got there.

As he wanted to start at the beginning, he decided to wait until he got back to Hogwarts before he started with the Invisibility.

He, instead, concentrated on the Wandless Disguises section of which the introduction was:

Wandless Disguise is a lost art. Once very popular, it lost interest with the introduction of Polyjuice Potions and gained a bad reputation when used by Dark Wizards to cover their identity. As considered a Dark Art, it is frowned upon and not generally practised, though incredibly useful.

Harry read on and concentrated on making his hair grow, like the book instructed. Hair growth was the simplest of the transformations. He was supposed to shut his eyes and picture himself with longer hair, but he couldn't manage it.

He gave up after a while and, instead, picked up the Animagus book.

The book informed him that there were three basic steps to becoming an Animagus:

Finding out what animal you will become Researching the animal Becoming the animal 

Though there were, of course, many different steps within these instructions.

The first thing he had to do was to say the spell that showed him his future animal.

However, this, too, required a wand. And no matter how long he tried doing it Wandless, it refused to work.

A pop disturbed him from his thought and he looked up to see the wrinkled face of his Headmaster looking at him.

"What is it you are doing, Harry?"

Harry then described how he had bought the books in Diagon Alley to read during the summer, however it seemed that he was required to have a wand.

"I will do you a deal. If I place a charm on your wand and this room which would allow you to practise magic without being detected by the Ministry, will you continue running the DA in the coming year?"

Harry was, needless to say, astonished.

"Why would you do that, Professor?"

"You read the Prophesy, you need to learn as much magic as possible before you face Lord Voldemort again. Oh, and you cannot tell anyone about this, not even Ronald."

"Thankyou, Professor. Who will be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, by the way?"

"Mundungus Fletcher will be your new Professor this year, Harry."

Harry was very pleased about this. He had met Mundungus last summer and liked him a lot. Though anyone, with the exception of possibly Snape was better than Umbridge.

They made their way downstairs and Harry heard Uncle Vernon shout:

"GET DOWN HERE NOW, BOY. YOUR OLD FREAK IS NOT HERE YET AND YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR INVITING HIM HERE WHEN THE OLD GIT HAS BUGGERED OFF BACK TO FAIRY LAND."

"He already is here, Uncle Vernon."

"AND WHERE IS THE DODGY OLD FOOL"

"Standing behind you, Uncle Vernon."

And indeed he was. He had apparated behind him as he was shouting at Harry.

"Hahaha, j-just a… little joke, Mr Wizardy Sir," Uncle Vernon spluttered, his face turning purple.

"Indeed, and call me Albus."

"Y-Yes, Mr Albus. May I introduce my Darling wife, Petunia."

"Ah yes, Lily told me so much about you, Mrs Dursley."

Petunia's face went red with rage and she clenched her fists.

"DON'T MENTION THAT FREAK'S NAME IN MY HOUSE, YOU CRAZY OLD LUNATIC. I NEVER WANT TO-" But she was cut off by Uncle Vernon.

"Don't agitate the man," Vernon whispered frantically, "who knows what these Freaks are capable of."

"I assure you, Mr Dursley, that I will not harm anyone in any way."

To this, Vernon mumbled something about 'Lining them all up and shooting them'.

Twenty minutes later, the four of them were all sitting 'merrily' around the table digging into the tough lamb chops and chips that Aunt Petunia had prepared.

"This is simply delightful, Mrs Dursley," lied Professor Dumbledore. The chops were touch and the chips were soggy. Even Vernon Dursley was having trouble eating it.

"Where is little Dudley this summer?"

"He is at a special camp for the highly intelligent children who are gifted," stammered Vernon, clearly lying.

"Don't lie to these people, they'll eat us or something," advised Petunia is a whisper that everybody could hear.

"As I said before, no harm will come to either of you while I stay here."

"He's…at F-Fat Camp," stammered Vernon, his face bright red. "His diet wasn't working. Now get out of our house you disgusting little man."

"As you wish, Mr Dursley. I won't trouble you or your wife any more. Thankyou for the excellent dinner, Mrs Dursley," he said before he left.

"You will be punished for this, boy," Vernon muttered threateningly after Dumbledore had left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N2: Thanks to the reviewers of chapter 4, it's helpful and appreciated:

HermioneGreen

Mr. Virail

Siri Padfoot

Moony the Squire


	6. Training and Fooling Malfoy

Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin

Chapter Six – Training and Fooling Malfoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in this book. If I did I would have refused to sell them to WB, who did a terrible job of that 'movie'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Mine's a tale that can't be told,_

_My freedom I hold dear;_

_How years ago in days of old_

_When magic filled the air,_

_T'was in the darkest depths of Mordor_

_I met a girl so fair,_

_But Gollum, and the evil one crept up_

_And slipped away with her._

~ Led Zeppelin – Ramble On

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You will be punished for this, boy," Vernon muttered threateningly after Dumbledore had left.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … … … … … … … … … …

And he was.

He returned to his room black and blue and painful all over.

From that day, he was forced to spend the entire day in his room.

Hedwig had been sent to the Weasleys with the note:

"Please look after Hedwig until I see you again, I'll explain when I see you."

And Sirius the Linxa had flown off, saying that he would meet him on the train to Hogwarts.

He had not left his room since. His windows had been nailed with wood, so he couldn't look out of them, and a catflap had been installed so that he could be fed twice a day.

With nothing else to do, he had read and mastered every single trick in his books except the Animagus one. He dearly regretted not buying more. He could now:

Turn invisible and reappear at will, without a cloak.

Repel Humans, muggle and wizard, so they unwillingly avoided him.

Make people forget they saw him, incase they did.

Change his appearance, even getting rid of his scar!

He could do all of these without a wand and had learned all of them from the Wandless Magical Disguises

From the Attack Against the Dark Arts book, he had learned how to do many spells, curses and hexes and also how to duel properly.

From the Elemental Magic for Beginners, he had learned how to control:

Lightning

Water

Ice

Fire

By shooting them from his fingers or from the sky.

And could generally alter the weather.

He had memorised every single Potion from the Potentest Potions book, though he could not try out any of them without ingredients or a cauldron. He had also learned all of the theory behind Potion Making, learning what effects different ingredients had in different measures, and also how different ingredients reacted together.

He had not yet started on The Animagus Training Book. He had decided to leave that until last. For one thing, he would not be able to research his destined animal unless he had books from a library. Also, it looked like it would take the longest.

He had, however, been improving his room.

He had made it much larger on the inside for a start. The room had the same area roughly as a Standard-sized Quidditch pitch and it seemed to have no roof.

Anyone else, for example, the Dursleys, would just see a bare-walled white room.

He had added training equipment, like weights and a running track, to get fit. He relied on his magic but he wanted to learn how to fight and also, being fitter would help him in duels and Quidditch.

He had charmed the ceiling as if it were the Great Hall at night and had painted the walls Red and Golden, Gryffindor colours.

He dearly regretted not being able to apparate. He could have apparated anywhere he wanted to without the Dursleys knowing. It was nice having this huge place but with only a few books and his broom to entertain him, he was quite bored.

Two days before his birthday,  he packed up everything and reduced the room to its former state. He packed all of his clothes and school belongings into the trunk and then shrank it so it could fit into his small Inventory that he had bought in Diagon Alley.

He had sent a note with Hedwig telling the Weasleys that he would make his own way to the Burrow.

Placing all of his belongings, except his Firebolt, into his Inventory, which was placed into his pocket, he magically opened the door and walked down the stairs, to the rage and shock of the Dursleys.

He then turned himself and his Firebolt invisible, kicked Uncle Vernon in the backside, and walked out of the front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry decided to Diagon Alley before going to The Burrow.

He wanted to get some more books and didn't think he would have time when he left the Weasley's house.

He had decided to go to the Book Store in Knockturn Alley instead of the one in Diagon Alley. The reason for this was that the book that he had found in Knockturn Alley had been much more useful, longer and cheaper.

He grew his hair longer, grew a short beard and got rid of the scar. He also made himself 6 inches shorter, his eyes brown and his hair brown. He also put a repelling charm on himself with a wave of his hand and a click of his finger which would make people just generally avoid him without knowing or noticing anything strange.

He walked out of the bookstore a short while later with a collection of books on various subjects, including Healing and Apparating.

A small shop caught his eye on the corner of the street. It was dimly lit and he could see no signs except for a pitch black banner above the shop.

Curious, he made his way over.

The sign simply read 'Ancient books'.

He made his way into the empty store and saw piles of books with no order and no shelves. Also, no attendants.

"Hello?" He called in someone else's voice (a trick from Wandless Magical Disguises).

But no-one answered.

He looked around the books. They seemed to mostly be books about the Dark Arts, only how to perform them though.

One book caught his eye:

'The Unforgivables'.

It was a book about blocking the three Unforgivable curses, the Killing Curse, Cruciatus and the Imperius Curse. It had no immediate blocks but it had a lot of theory and history of the three Unforgivables. Harry thought that maybe it would help him to understand how he survived Voldemort's attack when he was a baby.

"Can I help you, young Sir?"

"I am interested in buying this book. How much is it?"

"They are all free, Sir. I am retiring and all of the books are to be given away for free. Take as many as you like."

Harry decided to take all of the books in the store. He decided that he would rather destroy all of the Dark Arts books and keep the useful ones.

Better that than the books falling into the hands of someone like Draco Malfoy.

He shrank the books and placed them into his handy Inventory, to the shock of the Bookstore Attendant, and made his way out of the shop.

The attendant smirked before apparating away to his Master to tell him the good news.

Harry also decided to take money out of his bank at Gringotts. He didn't want to visit his account during the year with Ron, as it always made him feel uncomfortable.

On his way out of the bank, he spotted Draco Malfoy sitting at the Ice Cream Parlour a short distance down the street.

He was sitting on his own, reading a book, to Harry's amazement. He had grown over the summer and had grown his hair longer over the summer. He now looked much more like his Father than he previously had

Fascinated, Harry turned himself invisible and placed a silencing charm on himself. It had rained earlier and his steps would make splashing noises, which would get Malfoy's attention.

The title of the book was 'Spying techniques.'

_He wants to be a spy for Dumbledore? Harry wondered._

Harry decided that he would have a chat with Malfoy, in disguise of course. He walked into a nearby alley, made himself reappear and changed his appearance to make himself look much more foreboding and almost dangerous. He also placed a Mark on his arm which closely resembled the Dark Mark and covered it up with his sleeve.

"You're Draco Malfoy, right?" He asked in a deep gruff voice with no distinguishable accent.

"Who's asking?" Malfoy glared at the man who had interrupted his reading.

"My name doesn't matter, I'm a friend of your Father's."

"Please allow me to introduce myself," Malfoy smirked, "I am Draco Malfoy. How did you know my Father?"

Harry, in reply to this question, lifted up his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark.

"I'll give you three guesses."

Malfoy's eyes widened in amazement, then he looked suspicious.

"If you're a Death Eater, how come I've never heard of you. Father was very important and a lot of the meetings were held in our Manor," he boasted.

"I am in disguise right now. I am a wanted man."

"How is it you are able to disguise yourself?"

"Polyjuice. I kidnapped a muggle and I have had a lot of fun torturing him since. Though it's not very fun making that damned potion every day."

"I can see you're reading a book about spying. Are you planning on spying against the Dark Lord?"

As Harry said this, he wandlessly cast a strong truth spell on Malfoy under the table.

"N-n-no," Malfoy stuttered in a very Dursley-like performance. "I plan on spying against Dumbledore. I plan to pretend to change my ways and join the Order of the Phoenix and then spy for the Dark Lord."

"Tell me about Voldemort's current plans."

"He plans a mass-breakout of Azkaban. All of the prisoners will either join him or die and the dementors are in on it, too."

"When will this happen?"

"Tomorrow, at 10:00pm."

Malfoy looked shocked at the words tumbling out of his mouth as Harry took off the Truth Charm.

Harry then shut his eyes and transformed back into his original appearance.

"POTTER!"

"Thanks for the information, Malfoy," he smirked and looked down at an astonished Malfoy sitting in rage before memory charming him and walking off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I apologize for the bad standard of writing in the past few chapters. Writer's block is a common excuse, I'll use that one. 

Thanks to the reviewers:

David M. Potter

CoolPadfoot

Hermionegreen

ManIACjAcKaL

Trev


	7. Dark Lord’s Dark Plans

Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin

Chapter Seven – Dark Lord's Dark Plans

~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I am not JKR. If I ever turn into JKR, I'll let you know.

~~~~~~~~~~

_I believe in a thing called love_

_Just listen to the rhythm of my heart_

_There's a chance we could make it now_

_We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down_

_I believe in a thing called love_

~ The Darkness – I Believe In A Thing Called Love

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: This is a short interlude. Sorry about there not being a long chapter this time round.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lord Voldemort's eyes passed over the dozen-or-so cloaked, masked figures in the dungeon-like room before him.

They were in his new Headquaters, a place he called Zangon.

Since his defeat in the Department of Mysteries, he had lost nearly all of his best Death Eaters. However, he had a plan to break them out shortly.

He looked again at his set of Death Eaters. They were mostly poor wizards with little training who had joined the Death Eaters to get personal glory. They did not particularly worship their Lord either.

"Master," a voice called out, interrupting him from his thoughts, "we have gathered new information on the whereabouts of the Staff."

"Continue Slankton. And hurry up, I have little patience for idiocy," he growled menacingly. He had been hunting down the Staff of Slytherin shortly before he had been defeated just over a decade ago. He had resumed the hunt shortly after his recovery.

"We found a book written around 760 years ago."

"This news had better be more productive than usual, or you will be sorry."

"We have translated most of it. It seems that the Staff was made by a powerful French Dark Lord called Zantin, then handed down from generation to generation of the eldest son."

"It would also seem that an heir named Deliquis Zantin had no sons, only two daughters. The nearest male relative was a third cousin. As Deliquis died, the Staff should have passed over to his cousin, but one of his daughters married a man called Drancin Slytherin and had a son just before his death. A war broke out between Drancin Slytherin and his wife's cousin soon after over who should have the Staff, the cousin, Draco Zantin, or the Slytherin family. It is believed that Drancin won the war and passed the Staff onto his son. Then, one of his descendents, called Salazar Slytherin, founded Hogwarts and the Staff was taken off him."

"Who by?" The Dark Lord asked curiously.

"That is unknown, Master."

"If it is still unknown next month, you shall die painfully."

"Yes, Master. Sorry Master."

"How did the other plan go?"

"Flawlessly. The Dark Arts books all fell into Potter's possession. With nothing else to do, he will feel compelled to read them and will surely be corrupted soon after."

"Excellent. Then I will have a loyal servant who knows all there is to know about the Dark Arts and who can also work as spy for Dumbledore," he smiled. At least one of his plans had worked. "I take it the portkey book also reached his hands."

"He didn't touch it, but he is taking it home, so he will inevitably touch it then."

 "Very well, as long as the book reached his hands."

The Dark Lord ran his hand through his short black hair before dismissing his servants. He smiled evilly and apparated to his chamber room before lying down and thinking about how to torture his future guest, Harry Potter.

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry for the shortish chapter.

Some asked me in a review who the bookstore guy's Master was. It was Voldemort, the Attendant was a Death Eater. I hope I cleared it all up in this chapter.

SirDarlon, I have added you to the Mailing List.

If anyone wants to join the Mailing List and get a notification when I update, leave your address in a review or email me.

Thanks to robgrey for the long review!

And to The Keymaker for reviewing every chapter so far in one go!

~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to the reviewers:

Amanda

HermioneGreen

LadyLilyPotter

SirDarlon

Wheee

Gkey

The Keymaker

Tereth Dragonstar

Nne

ManiacJackal

Iss

Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L

RobGrey

Pheonixman

Slimpun

Tonks

Gaul1


	8. Who Are You?

Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin

Chapter Eight – Who Are You?

~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I DID NOT INVENT THIS STUFF, OK OK OK DON'T SUE ME!!!

~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter dedicated to CoolPadfoot for being the 50th reviewer.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Well, who are you?_

_I really wanna know _

_Tell me, who are you? _

_'Cause I really wanna know_

~ The Who – Who Are You

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was stunned.

He didn't think he had changed that much in the last couple of months, yet his best friend didn't recognize him!

His hair had grown quite long and his scar was now completely covered. He had also magically repaired his eyesight so his glasses had gone.

Other than that, and the fact that he was about five inches taller and much more muscular, he didn't think he was that different.

After a few seconds, Ron realised who it was and let him in.

"Where's your stuff, Harry?"

Harry stuck out his hand, said the word 'Trunk' and the trunk was summoned from his Magical Inventory that he had bought from Diagon Alley.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Fred with an eyebrow raised.

Harry took out the Inventory from his back jeans pocket and showed it to the twins and Ron.

"That's nice. How much did it put you back?"

Harry went red, not willing to show off his wealth.

"Not much…was on sale," he muttered.

"Ah. Might have to get one myself."

"No point when you legally do magic. _You_ could just shrink it and put it in your pocket. This means I don't have to do magic with a wand, so I don't get arrested _again_."

"Good point." 

"By the way," he started before launching into his story about Malfoy and the plan to breakout the Azkaban Prisoners.

"We'll apparate to the Headquaters and let Dumbledore know. He'll know what to do."

"Thanks," smiled Harry but they had already gone.

"So what else you got in that little sack of yours?" Asked Ron.

Harry smirked and emptied the Inventory. He was glad that he had put the money he had gotten out into his pocket.

Ron raised his eyebrows at the number of books there were and then looked suspiciously at the titles.

"Look at this one, '50 ways to torture and kill a mudblood'."

He surveyed the books before them before asking the obvious question:

"Why have you got books about the Dark Arts, Harry?"

Harry sighed before settling into the explanation of the Bookstore before further explaining his encounter with Malfoy, including his disguising.

"You did what?" asked Ron, "disguised yourself?"

Harry displayed his new talents with disguise.

"I figured that I could make people stop staring at me."

"Could you teach me how to do that?" asked Ron eagerly.

"I'll give you the book when we get to Hogwarts. Then you can teach yourself."

"Thanks, Harry."

"No problem. I'd just throw it away now I've mastered it anyway."

"So what else is in the book?"

Harry then showed him what he had learned from the Wandless Magical Disguises book.

First, he changed his appearance by making his hair red and longer. He changed his features slightly to make them sharper. He then got rid of his scar and made himself a foot shorter.

"You look like a Weasley!" remarked Ron with amazement while gaping at him.

Then he made himself invisible before reappearing on the other side of the room.

"Whoa!" Ron shouted in amazement.

"I can also repel people, so they avoid me without knowing. Also, I can make people forget they saw me. And when I'm invisible, I also make no noise. Though I can't demonstrate any of those here."

"That's amazing, Harry. And I could learn to do all of that?"

"It might take a little longer. I was working at it for about 16 hours a day without doing anything else. You would be practising for around 3 hours a day at the most."

"You can't tell anyone though. I'd rather have Voldemort-"

"_Don't say the name," he shouted._

"Sorry. I would rather You-Know-Who didn't know about this. It would be better if we went into a duel with him thinking I'm a weak little child still."

He agreed and Harry inquired as to the rest of the Weasley's whereabouts.

"The parents are in an Order meeting. Ginny is at Luna's house. Guess what," Ron rolled his eyes, "Luna lives just down the road so she's been here half of the time."

_Poor Ron, Harry thought._

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing Quidditch. Harry's broom improvements helped a lot, as did his new-found agility and strength. Not to mention his stamina.

While playing Quidditch at the Dursley's, he had spent his time practising some dangerous Seeker moves, like the Wronski Feint, and also inventing a few of his own.

He had decided that he would involve himself in the Quaffle part of the game instead of constantly looking for the Snitch.

One of the moves involved simply distracting their chasers by pulling off a dive near them. He had noticed that everyone stopped to watch him when he went into a dive so he thought that he might as well use this fact to his advantage, as his chasers could then score a few points during the distraction.

Another move was to let one of his chasers holding the Quaffle hold the back of his broom while he went into a huge burst of speed towards the opposing goals. Then, everyone would get out of his way to avoid being plummeted by a Firebolt, leaving the chaser to score in one of the goals.

His favourite was one he called 'Break up'. When the opposing chasers were in the middle of a play, about the score, he barrel rolled through them, breaking up their move.

Another favourite was potentially dangerous, though brilliant. He would past a bludger, making sure it started tailing him. Then, with the bludger hot on his trail, he would fly towards and past an opposing player, sending the bludger into them.

Harry spent the afternoon practising these moves and throwing the Quaffle at Ron, who successfully pulled off a save every single time. Harry was amazed, Ron sure had improved over the summer.

The rest of the Weasleys returned soon after, except Ginny who owled them, telling them that she was staying at Luna's overnight.

They all greeted him warmly and Mrs. Weasley pulled him into the traditional motherly hug.

_Things couldn't get better, he thought as they all went up to bed._

An irregular sleeping pattern is one of the worst things in the world for a teenaged boy. This was he found himself unable to sleep now. He realised that, although he had been receiving more or less the same amount of sleep as usual at the Dursley's, he had been going to sleep and getting up around 7 hours later than usual.

Wide awake, though everyone else was asleep, he decided to go downstairs and read one of his new books. That might make him tired.

He picked up his inventory and took it downstairs. A faint hum was emitting from it. Fascinated, he took the book that was humming.

It was one of the ones he got from the Ancient Book Store. It was humming and emitting a slight blue glow. He turned one of the pages and felt a tug at the navel.

It was the familiar effects of a Portkey. Harry was strongly reminded of the Third Task in his fourth year, an event that he still regularly had nightmares about.

He found himself cold and wet. It was pitch black. He sat up and banged his head, knocking him clean out.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for the lame last paragraph, but you get the idea. He has been transported to somewhere and he doesn't know where.

Next chapter: Harry wakes up. He has no memory and he is in a forest 1000 years in the past.

~~~~~~~~~~~

HermioneGreen: Voldemort wants to torture Harry into joining him.

Thanks to the reviewers:

HermioneGreen

Gaul1

LordTonks

I-Love-Sirius73

LupinBabe

Dolphingirl79

SS Todd

Lulithe

Coolpadfoot

Chicanosurfer01

Wanderingwolf

Cr1MsOn^D3v1L

The Keymaker

G3toG4

~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Spoilt Plans

Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin

Chapter Nine – Spoilt Plans

~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: This story is based on JKR's characters. I own the plot and all of the original characters.

~~~~~~~~~~

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

~ Bon Jovi – Livin' On A Prayer

~~~~~~~~~~

This is a short interlude, I'll update the next chapter on Thursday to make up for the shortness of it.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lord Voldemort prided himself on the terror he struck into the Wizarding World. Even over a decade after his temporary downfall people still called him 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. His only fault, in his opinion, was his supporters. They had been dubbed 'Death Eaters' by the press, a name which he liked more than his original name for them, the 'Knights of Walpurgis'. They were disloyal and disobedient, a fact that had been proved after his downfall 14 years ago when nearly all of his Death Eaters had claimed that they were under a spell or were unwilling or unknowing of their evil deeds. Only a handful had been willing to sacrifice themselves for him, an action which had gained his respect and rewards. 

His plans this summer had mostly gone to plan. The dementors had retaken their place at his side and were poised for the Azkaban Breakout which had, of course, been rescheduled. And any moment soon, a Death Eater should come and tell him that Harry Potter had unknowingly activated the Portkey which would send him to a chamber in Voldemort's lair.

"Master, we have news on the Potter boy."

_And here is the good news thought Voldemort, smiling. "What is it? This had better be good news or I will be severely displeased."_

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but the Death Eater who charmed the book did so wrongly. It has sent Potter somewhere, but not your cell."

"And where has it sent him?"

"That we don't know. The tracking spell we put on his Firebolt during his 'upgrades' seems to say that he is not in existence."

"What do you mean by this," Voldemort snarled.

"It seems that Harry Potter has been transferred into another dimension."

Furious, Voldemort pointed his wand at the Death Eater and shouted the Killing Curse with such anger that the Death Eater was thrown through the wall behind him.

The Dark Lord scowled at the masked corpse which lay a short distance in front of him before pressing his finger to his Mark, calling a meeting. He wanted to find out who was responsible for this and execute them.

~~~~~~~~~

I'll update the next chapter on Thursday to make up for the shortness of it.

xLostSoul: It's against the rules to hold an opposing players broom to stop them from, for example, getting the snitch - then it is blagging.

chicanosurfer01: Yeah I'm gonna wait till he gets back before the romance. I couldn't really be bothered writing anything like that yet. It's my favourite ship too – if Harry is with Hermione instead, who is Ron gonna go with? Luna?

Melissa: Yup, nice guess

Frodo Bogbrush: Aha, spot on Mr. Bogbrush

Szelij: Don't apologize for constructive criticism – it's the most useful reviews. I suppose it was a bit fake but we couldn't have a hero as a weak little midget now could we? And also, he was doing nothing else for 2 months except eating and training, so about 18 hours a day for 2 months isn't that fake! Also, where the hell was Dung Fletcher in that? And yeah, the other title was lame. Screw the order of the Griffin whatever – the Staff of Slytherin sounds all dangerous and funky.

Thanks to the reviewers:

XlostSoul

chicanosurfer01

Piper Of Locksley

The Keymaker

I love sirius73

dolphingirl79

TeamExtremeGurl

hermionegreen

icanreadncount

Melissa 

Legolas 

szelij 

Frodo Bogbrush

Sarah R Potter

~~~~~~~~~~


	10. When Am I?

Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin

Chapter Ten – When Am I?

~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I rented them from Blockbuster.

~~~~~~~~~~

_There are many here among us who think that life is but a joke_

_But you and I, we've been through that, and that is not our fate_

_So let us not talk falsely now, the hour is getting late_

~ Jimi Hendrix – All Along The Watchtower

~~~~~~~~~~

England was a very different place a thousand years ago. Firstly, it was just England. There was no Britain - Scotland, Wales and Ireland were separate countries. 

The language was different - Old English, which was much more like German than modern English. 

There were only 1½ a million English muggles compared with over 50 million today. 

The country looked very different. Much of it was forest, containing bears, wolves, wild boar and other animals long since gone from England. Muggles lived in small villages. 

Most muggles were peasant farmers growing just enough food to feed their families. Their houses were made of timber with thatched roof, mostly having just one room. 

Muggles did not expect to live much beyond the age of 40. There was little knowledge of medicine – sick people were treated with herbs and serious illness or injury would usually lead to death.

The Wizarding world, however, was thriving. The Ministry had been established a short time ago and a new game called Quidditch had everyone excited.

In South Scotland, a forest covered much of the terrain.

In this forest, a black haired boy sat up, his head pounding. He had no recollection of where he was, or how he had got there. 

He stood up and noticed a sack lying next to his foot. Curious, he picked it up and inspected it.

He did not remember that it was his Inventory. Nevertheless, he sensed that it was important and pocketed it before walking into the nearest clearing, trying to see where he was.

A strange looking man was sitting on a log.

"Hello," said Harry. "Can you help me?"

"oð þæt him æghwylc ymbsittendra, ofer hronrade hyran scolde, gomban gyldan; þæt wæs god cyning!" He replied, standing up.

"Yes," said Harry, not realising what he was saying, "Do you know where we are?"

The strange man continued his foreign rambling until another strange man came out of the woods and they rambled at each other.

"Excuse me, I am lost and I don't know where I am."

The second strange man gave him a funny look before going back into the woods.

Then the first man walked towards him and started speaking the foreign language slowly and calmly, as if he were explaining something to a slow-minded person.

Shortly after he left, the second man reappeared with a whole group of strangely dressed people. They were all muggles and they were all gathering wood from the forest to build new structures in their village. They were very proud of their village.

Harry soon realised that they were 'foreign' from their language. He did not suspect that he had travelled through time and landed in a Scottish Forest, though.

The villagers appeared to be having a conversation. Some of them were gesturing wildly at Harry, others were shouting and appeared to be cross. Some were staring at him with curiosity and some with suspicion at his clothes - after all, jeans weren't in fashion in the late 900's.

A short while later, a woman approached him cautiously and attempted to speak to him. She then tried in a few different languages but Harry only spoke English, a language which would not be spoken for centuries. Harry recognized Latin amongst her test languages but as he didn't speak it, he could not reply.

Resigned, the linguist walked back to the group of villagers and shrugged.

Harry was worried that the villagers would leave him to fend for himself in the wild forest. He had no recollection of being a wizard, and because of this, he could not use magic to protect himself against wild animals.

To his relief, however, they gestured for him to follow them and they led him through the forest for about five minutes before they came to a small village on the outskirts of the wild woodland.

The multi-lingual woman gestured to the village and said Hyran. Harry assumed that was the name of the place. His eyes scanned the village. There were two dozen or so small huts made from wood and straw. There was a near-by lake in which several children were playing and two women were washing their babies and talking.

There was another, much larger tent that Harry assumed was some sort of Conference Room for the Villagers. A fire close to it had a lamb roasting on it for dinner.

The village itself was rather spread out in size but there was a lack in structures and population. It was ideally situated for the future, a lake and a forest for wood and food nearby. Harry could tell that it had been designed for the future, and that they were thinking about the generations ahead, not themselves.

Harry was led into the 'Conference Room' tent in which there was simply a pile of straw in the middle and nothing else. They all sat around the pile of straw and some wood and coal was added to it before the straw underneath was lit. Harry looked at the ceiling above it and was pleased to see there was a hole, acting as a chimney.

As the villagers were holding a meeting, Harry had a lot of time to think. He gathered that they were debating whether or not he could stay in their village. Most were in his favour, wanting him to stay, thinking he was harmless, but there were a few who were against him, especially one elderly grey haired man, who seemed quite cross when the decision was made.

After the meeting, they all left the tent and the fire was put out. The hour was late and Harry was given a pile of straw to sleep on which he placed near the lake and got on, putting most of it at the top to rest his head on.

He dreamt that night and woke sweating. He had been in a dark room fighting a giant snake with a bird of some sort flying around his head, shouting advice in English. He thought this strange. He had lost his memory totally, but he had not lost any of his knowledge, except of the magical world. He found his dream strange because he 'knew' that there weren't giant snakes and also, he couldn't talk to birds.

The next morning saw the men of Hyran and Harry go hunting. He had been woken up around 4 hours after he had finally drifted off and, as a result, was quite tired.

He had been given a bow and a dozen or so arrows and had followed them into the forest to hunt down their dinner.

Harry had never even seen a bow and arrow close up before and so he did not know what to do with it. One of them noticed his confusion and showed him how to use it, all the while speaking in his own language.

At the end of the hunting trip, Harry's skills had greatly improved. The Villagers all seemed quite impressed that he had picked up this new talent so quickly. They had several cows and a stag to eat in the coming days. Harry had not caught anything himself, but was glad that he had picked it up so quickly.

In the coming weeks, Harry joined the villagers on every single hunting trip. He had picked up small bits of their language, though it was too poor to hold a simple conversation.

He was able to greet people and say goodbye and he also knew some labels for objects, particularly animals that they hunted.

None of his memory had returned, which he was slightly worried about one star-lit night. What if he never regained his memory? He also wondered about his life before he was found by the Villagers. Did he have a family? He had a feeling that he had no relatives but always hoped otherwise. Did he live in a small village like this? And how did he suddenly appear where he was?

He had made friends with a few of the men his age, particularly the man who he had first spotted sitting on the log. His name was Rogun and he was trying to teach him the language. Harry had learnt to count to 20 in Old-English, which was more or less useless but Harry felt glad that he might soon be able to understand and converse with these people.

~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:

Information about England 1000 years ago was from www.sirbernardlovell.s-gloucs.sch.uk

I got the Old-English from a poem about Beowulf. Don't have a clue what it said, though.

I got about 2 reviews for chapter nine so I think I'll just thank them next chapter.

Please review, then I know if anyone's reading this at all!

~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Midnight Rider

Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin

Chapter Eleven – Midnight Rider

~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I own every single character in this chapter except for Harry Potter

~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone wishes to join the Mailing list, leave your email address in a review and I'll email you whenever I put up a chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Steve walks warily down the street,_

_with the brim pulled way down low_

_Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,_

_machine guns ready to go_

~ Queen – Another One Bites The Dust

~~~~~~~~~~

The Midnight Rider looked up at the moon. It was full tonight and that brought strange howls from the forest usually. However, the forest was eerily silent this night. It was quite windy but the trees didn't rustle at all. It was as if they were watching…waiting for something.

His horse stamped its front right foot impatiently. It could sense an approaching battle and was excited about its near arrival.

The Midnight Rider, the Band's leader examined his troops. There were three dozen horseback riders, all equipped with a bow and sword. The villagers had been under attack several times in the past months. It seemed that the English were cutting down all of the small villages and Hyran was one of the last standing in the way.

The Midnight Rider had arrived mysteriously several months ago. He had lost his entire memory and had been found and taken in by the local Villagers. He had quickly picked up their ways and language and he had been instrumental in the village's defence. He had soon become their finest warrior and when the leader had been shot down by an English arrow in the previous week, he had been promoted to the post.

They all knew they had no hope of winning this battle. The women, children and elderly had been sent to a nearby village who had called a truce with the English. The men had stayed to fight, all of them willing to die rather than be enslaved by the English.

Welsh troops had been sent up to aid but all had gone to the main army to fight, instead of the small villages.

A rustle in the trees broke the Hyran Villagers from their thoughts and fifty or so men approached on foot. They were armed in sword and shield. The Villagers drew their bows and armed them with an arrow each before taking aim and firing. None of them missed, but they were still outnumbered by many.

By the time the infantry had reached the Hyran men, their numbers had been shot down to around 30, still outnumbering the horsemen by two to one.

The Horsemen threw down their now obsolete bows and drew their swords, ready for the attack.

It took only a few minutes for the English Infantry to whittle down the numbers until only one remained. There were now only four English soldiers and The Midnight Rider left. His horse had been killed from under him and he didn't feel optimistic of surviving.

Suddenly, a flash of light came from the skies and four lightning bolts fell from the sky, instantly killing each of the soldiers.

The Midnight Rider was flabbergasted. Had he seen someone else in his situation, he would have been convinced of a coincidence, yet he had _felt_ some sort of power emitting from his body!

He promptly fainted and lay down amongst the corpses of Villagers and enemy.

~~~~~~~~~~

The Midnight Rider woke and immediately wished he had not.

The smell of 50 rotting corpses met his nose and he promptly vomited violently onto his stomach. He rose and his eyes beheld the view of four piles of ash. He remembered faintly killing them with lightning bolts. The experience had scared him and made him wonder. What exactly was his life like before he appeared in the forest?

He decided to go back to the village. His horse was dead so he had to walk but he knew the way well from days of endless riding and exploring in this forest.

He had a brief flash of deja-vu and was reminded of last time he was left in the forest.

But, he reminded himself, he was in a better situation this time. He was armed with Bow, Arrow and Sword. So he could easily protect himself. Plus, he knew where he was going.

He drew out the sack that he had found in his appearance.

Had he known it was his Inventory, he could have easily drawn out his Firebolt and fly away.

He held the sack in his hand, feeling its smooth velvet surface. He always felt comforted when he held this sack, and he needed comfort now more than ever.

The Villagers who had taken him in without knowing him were all dead. His best friend was dead.

For several hours he walked through the forest until he reached Hyran. The huts had all been burnt down before they left and there was no straw remaining.

There was a pile of wood near by, so he was able to make a fire which he lay down by and fell asleep, shattered from the walking.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry about the short chapter, but it needed to be short to get the plot across.

In case you didn't guess, the 'Midnight Rider' was Harry Potter.

He has lived with the Villagers for 'several months' and learnt their language and become their best warrior.

At the end, he used his learnt elemental magic to kill the remaining English soldiers, kinda accidental you know (the lightning bolts).

Please review, it helps make this story better – I'm not getting an awful lot of feedback, please tell me how I could make this story better.

~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone wishes to join the Mailing list, leave your email address in a review and I'll email you whenever I put up a chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to the reviewers:

ChicanoSurfer01

The Keymaker

Melissa

icanreadncount

HiddenCamera

G3tog4unlog on

Gaul1

Anita

Rebecca

SnifflesaboutSnuffles(love the name)

Sarah R. Potter

Ironic-humour

Coolpadfoot

Paprika

And special thanks to David305 for pointing out about a million mistakes. I will edit the mistakes this weekend. May I add Smartarse :P Just kidding…

Reviewers Questions:

Anita: A very interesting and unusual idea to send Harry back 10 years. will it have anything to do with the staff?

OK for a start it was around 1000 years, not 10!

Also, yeah the Staff will come into the story.

Rebecca: I was wondering when does the weasels find out hes gone.Do we ever see Lupin, and when does harry go back to the real time.

I'm going to write an interlude of the Weasleys finding out he's gone soon. I'm thinking chapter 13 or 14. We might see Lupin but I don't think he'll be a main character. Harry will go back, but not for a while.

SnufflesAboutSniffles: is harry going to regain his memory soon?

Maybe.

Icanreadandcount: the Old English looks cool. I wonder what it says...

Maybe some goon who speaks the language can tell me.

~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Travelling

Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin

Chapter 12 - Travelling

~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I did not invent the HP universe. That would be down to Mrs JKR

~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone wishes to join the Mailing list, leave your email address in a review and I'll email you whenever I put up a chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~

_This life that lasts a thousand years_

_Will soon be gone_

~ Queen – A Kind Of Magic

~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter dedicated to Orion the Hunter: my 100th reviewer!!!

~~~~~~~~~~

A week after Harry had returned to the village, a rider came through. The rider approached him and got off his horse.

"Hello, young man. What happened to this village? I rode through here only a year ago and it was thriving."

"All the Villagers are dead except me. I am resting here for a while before travelling to a town."

"You can ride with me if you like, as you have no horse. Tell me, are you…"

He trailed off, making Harry wonder what it was he was going to ask. "Am I what?"

The strange rider seemed to be thinking. 

In truth, he was thinking of a way to ask him if he was a wizard while trying to make sure he didn't mention magic. Wizards and Witches were feared and hated by Muggles in these times.

"Have you heard of quidditch?"

"No, I haven't. I do not know my name, as I lost my memory some months ago, but the Villagers who kindly took me in when I was helpless called me 'Midnight Rider'."

"My name is Godric."

Had the strange teenager been a wizard, Godric could have asked a friend of his to perform a complicated, but worthwhile, memory-locator spell which would have returned his memory, but the spell would either leave a muggle's mind damaged or even kill him.

"Where are you riding to, Godric?"

"I am riding to a town called Hogsmeade to meet with two friends of mine and a cousin. I cannot take you into Hogsmeade, but there is a town nearby I can take you."

"Thank you."

The more time Harry spent with Godric over the next few hours, the more he felt some sort of power flowing through him, like he had when he had shot lightning bolts at the English. He decided to ask Godric about this.

"Godric, when I am near you, I feel some strange power flowing through my blood. Is there any reason for this?"

"I have my suspicions, but I would rather wait until we get to Hogsmeade to try and confirm them."

Godric then told him that he must have been a wizard before he appeared in the forest. He had also been told that there was a magic spell that could restore his memory. However, a lady called 'Rowena' would be better at this spell than Godric.

Harry at first didn't believe this ludicrous story but then Godric started demonstrating magic, which he couldn't ignore.

As they entered Hogsmeade, they tied up the horse and walked into a small pub called 'The Three Broomsticks' in which they were meeting his two friends, Rowena and Salazar and his cousin, Helga.

"Godric, cousin. So good to see you after these many years."

"And you, Helga. This is a friend of mine. I think he was a wizard but his memory has been wiped."

"I don't know why you choose to ride here on that infernal horse instead of simply apparating, Godric," Salazar said with a smile.

"I enjoy the ride, plus I wouldn't have found this man if I had not ridden. Also, I don't like apparating since I splinched myself when I was a child."

Salazar seemed to be laughing at the memory while looking at Harry with mistrust.

"Are you sure this man can be trusted, Godric? After all, we live in Dark Times."

"I'm not sure why, but I would trust this man with my life."

"This is a powerful spell, it may take time. I suggest we wait until the morning before restoring his memory, lest negative occurrences happen." The other lady, Rowena, spoke for the first time.

"So be it," said Godric, "And about our plans. What are we going to call this school?"

"How about 'Sluffendors'?"

"Nah."

"Anselms?"

The suggestions continued from the four Founders until a thought triggered in Harry's mind and he blurted out 'Hogwarts'.

"Hogwarts…" the others echoed, pondering the name in their minds.

"Hogwarts it is! A great name!" Helga smiled. 

For the rest of the night, the Four Founders and Harry drank and discussed plans for the School. It was decided that there would be four houses, each with the same name as its founder. They decided to handpick the students that were most like them to go in their house.

The school was to be built over the next year and opened after the summer. They had decided to start the school year on the first day of September. This was because the school would be finished by then, and also because the muggles started their school year at that time, so the muggle-born wizards would not have to leave their school during the year to go to Hogwarts.

When they were talking about Muggle-born students, Harry noticed Salazar looked somewhat angry, as if he disagreed with the others about something. Later he learned that Salazar did not want to grant entry to Muggle-born magical people, but his idea had been outvoted 3-1.

That night, Harry could not sleep. He was excited about regaining his memory and also about the school that he was going to help build.

The morning saw Harry and the Founders travel to the area destined for the school. It was a nice spot. It was on the edge of the forest in which Harry had stayed, it was close to Hogsmeade and there was a lake. It was around this lake that Rowena decided to perform the memory relocation spell. It was quite a complicated spell and Rowena decided to meditate for a short while before performing.

When the time to perform the spell came, Harry and Rowena knelt on a mat on the damp grass adjacent to the lake. Rowena drew out her wand, a 9 inch white wand made of Holly and the hair of a Reachin, a now-extinct creature, and pointed it at Harry. Harry could feel the power that she and her wand were emitting and was quite frightened and humbled by this mini-ceremony.

The ground began to shake slightly in the small area they were covering and the wind began to howl menacingly. The day had started out to be a nice calm day but was now a thundering blizzard of wind and magic.

Salazar, Godric and Helga were blown away by a few metres by some invisible force but did not seem to be hurt.

While all this was going on, Harry's mind was filling with memories at an incredible rate.

He had a vision of a younger Harry getting locked in a suitcase by Dudley and his friend, Piers for 4 hours and then getting shouted at by Uncle Vernon because one of the zips had broken.

His memories suddenly went to the later years of his life before he got transported through time and his first few years at Hogwarts.

Then, with a shot of pain, he had a long vision of being held by a red-haired pretty lady who was singing some sort of lullaby to him. This memory filled him with emotion and he broke off the link between him and Rowena and collapsed to the ground with a thump in a puddle of blood.

~~~~~~~~~~

Next chapter: The Weasleys finding out about Harry's disappearance.

If anyone wishes to join the Mailing list, leave your email address in a review and I'll email you whenever I put up a chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to the reviewers:

Coolpadfoot

TuxedoMac

G3tog4

wanderingwolf

starwave

sarah r. potter

lady fortune

Orion the Hunter x 2

Lady Phoenix Slytherin

Star estrella

Hiddencamera

Linky2

Melissa

Crimson devil

Reviewer Questions:

Wanderingwolf: the midnight rider wouldnt happen to be salazar slytherin would he? is he going to get back his memory? will he own his own snake?

The 'Midnight Rider' was Harry.

TuxedoMac: you had me worried with the frist port key thing then this well the only thing i don't like is the memory loss

Well I couldn't have Harry with his magic – or he could have simply got out his Firebolt and flown away. I needed him as a muggle to get him tough. Also, I couldn't have had him lose his magic but not his memory – as there would have been no explanation for the loss of magic, so I had to have him memory-less in order for the story to work.

SS Todd: You can make the story better by posting faster.

Once a week ain't enough for you? It's more than most Authors on ff.net post!

~~~~~~~~~~


	13. Meanwhile

Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin

Chapter Thirteen – Meanwhile

~~~~~~~~~~

I don't own Harry Potter; I also didn't write the song lyric below, that would be Mick Jagger and Keith Richards (All Hail Mick Jagger)

~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone wishes to join the Mailing list, leave your email address in a review and I'll email you whenever I put up a chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~

When I'm watchin' my TV

  
And that man comes on to tell me  
how white my shirts can be.

_  
Well he can't be a man 'cause he doesn't smoke  
the same cigarettes as me._

~ Rolling Stones - Satisfaction

~~~~~~~~~~

Ron yawned and stretched his arms out, his body exhausted and achy after tiring games of Quidditch that he had played in lately.

He rolled over with a sigh and asked his clock the time.

"6:30 in the morning on a bright and sunny day, better get up so you can play."

Ron sighed, the clock that told him the time and sang annoying poems when he asked it the time had been given to him by an auntie of his. The only reason he hadn't cursed it or thrown it out of the window was because he didn't want to offend the kind old lady when she came to stay.

He looked out of the window and saw that the clock had been lying – it wasn't a bright and sunny day and he thought it would be best if he didn't get up and play.

He rolled back over towards Harry's bed to make sure he was there but saw he wasn't. He briefly wondered where he could have gone but his thoughts trailed off and were left unanswered as he drifted off to sleep.

The peaceful dreamless sleep was not to last for more than a few hours, however, as Mrs. Weasley also noticed Harry's disappearance.

"RON, GET UP." She shouted frantically, thoughts running through her head.

"Whasinginclock?" He mumbled.

"HARRY IS MISSING AND THE DARK MARK IS LURKING AROUND DOWNSTAIRS," she screamed hysterically, tears screaming down her face over her freckles.

"What?" He whispered, his throat dry from a night of loud snoring.

"Do you know where Harry is, Ron?"

"No, of course not."

A shout from downstairs cut off their frantic conversation, "Arthur, Molly?"

Ron recognised the voice to be that of his Headmaster.

His parents ran from the room, leaving Ron to get up and changed before running downstairs to see what had happened.

"There appear to be traces of Portkey usage around there," a small lady said, pointing towards the corner of the room. "And I can tell that the Dark Mark was preset on the Portkey and activated at the time of the Boy's disappearance."

Ron assumed that she detected magical traces. His Father had told him of these people. He looked around the dim room and could see traces of smoke where the Dark Mark had been. He assumed that Professor Dumbledore or one of his companions had removed it.

"Over here," the small female magical trace detector continued, "we can see that the Boy's Portkey was charmed by a very powerful wizard, possibly He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or one of his more powerful Death Eaters."

"He has a name."

"Who does, little boy?" She smirked.

"Harry. His name is Harry, not 'Boy'."

"Of course, little boy. Why don't you run along and play now."

"Now, Harriet, Ronald has as much right to be here as you and I," Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Do you know what kind of wand it was?"

"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful," frowned Harriet.

"That is, indeed, Lord Voldemort's wand. Can you trace where the Portkey took Harry."

"No, I am afraid not. It seems that You-Know-Who placed some sort of undetectable charm on the Portkey. It would seem he has thought of everything."

As the day turned to evening, Ron grew nervous about the ambush planned for the night. The Order of the Phoenix did not know when the Death Eaters were planning on attacking. They thought it would most likely be around Midnight. They had contacted the Auror division, appealing for some troops to help.

They were meeting at Grimmauld Place at 10pm before apparating to the Auror Headquarters in Basingstoke before flying, with the Aurors, to Azkaban.

Apparation to Azkaban was out of the question, due to the anti-apparation fields in place.

They would arrive at Azkaban at around 11pm at which point they would organise the troops. The Order of the Phoenix troops were to be led by Albus Dumbledore and the Auror division was to be led by Jim Morrison, head of the Aurors. He had been a musician living as a muggle at one point but had faked his death, pretending to overdose on heroin, and joined the Auror. He had quickly risen through the ranks due to his amazing battle plans and quick duelling.

They had orders to capture Death Eaters instead of killing. This way, they could interrogate the prisoners under Veritaserum for future attack plans and also the location of Harry Potter.

The moon was full as Albus Dumbledore put his wand in his holster and apparated to Grimmauld Place. The Order had continued using this place as their Headquarters since Sirius' death.

He sat down on the sofa that he had apparated next to and waited for his troops to arrive.

One-by-one they arrived until the four Weasley brothers, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie, emerged from thin air, at which point they collectively apparated to Basingstoke and walked up the road to the Auror Headquarters.

'Marshall Amps, Basingstoke Branch' loomed over them, casting a shadow that went as far as the shop across the road, due to the low moon. They pressed the buzzer and waited momentarily until a voice came from the electrical speaker.

"Identification?"

"Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Wand please."

Albus slotted his wand through the hole in the wall. Wands were very useful, as they held a wizard's identification inside before they even chose the wizard.

A minute or so later, the door opened, granting Albus access. This process continued until the entire Order of the Phoenix had entered the Headquarters, at which point, they were met by Jim Morrison. He was 5'11" with brown hair shoulder length curly hair and blue-grey eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked in his deep clear voice.

"As we'll ever be," replied Mad-Eye Moody.

"This way then."

They followed Jim as he walked through the corridors. They could feel themselves getting lower. They knew the Headquarters were underground but they did not know how far down the actually went.

At last they reached their destination, the Auror Troop Room.

The room was slightly dark, despite the many lights around the room. The room smelt of blood and, in general, battle.

The Aurors were stationed up against a wall near the back of the room. Their nerves had nearly overtaken their senses and they looked terrified. Not only were they going into a battle with Death Eaters, they were going to Azkaban, the most feared place in the entire magical community. For some, it was their first battle too.

The few dozen Aurors that the Ministry would allow Morrison to take were weak and pitiful. Albus could tell that most of the fighting was to be done by The Order of the Phoenix.

They drew up their cloaks to a close and picked up their broomsticks, making their way up the stairs and onto the Departure roof, flying off towards the bright moon and Azkaban.

Voldemort was at least as bewildered about Potter's whereabouts as the rest of the magical community. The rest of the magical world assumed that he had sent him somewhere or killed him but he knew that this was not true. He had wanted to kill the party responsible for the accident but he did not know what happened. Plus, Potter was missing, presumed dead, so it had not turned out entirely misfortunate – at least the little brat was no longer present.

He did not waste time or Death Eaters trying to find out what had happened to Potter. Instead, he concentrated on recruiting new wizards and witches and creating chaos.

He had recruited many new Death Eaters recently. Most of the new ones had seemed to realise that the Ministry could not fight this evil so they had decided to join instead of die.

Because of the lack of capable wizards in his Inner Circle since several had been captured, he had added four to his collection of his most trusted Death Eaters – Storn Zastin, who had graduated from Durmstrang three years ago and had quickly risen through the ranks due to his quick duelling and potion making skills. He was, since Snape had left, the resident Potion Master. 

Franco Jones was the second to be added. He had been in the outer circle of Death Eaters shortly before Voldemort's temporary defeat.

The third to be added was Colin Snape. He was Severus Snape's second cousin and closely resembled the dirty traitor. 

The fourth was Lucius' son, Draco. He was proving to be a valuable asset so far and looked set to take his father's place as his right-hand man as soon as he graduated.

He was concentrating much more on recruiting than attacks. He had decided that he might as well get as many Death Eaters as possible instead of losing many to attacks. The more he had, the less he would lose, as the team would fight better in battle.

He had an attack planned for a few hours. The idea was to break out all of his Death Eater prisoners.

He was taking with him only his inner circle, plus several of his senior outer circle commanders. He did not expect any sort of opposition but needed precaution just in case the Ministry or that damn Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix somehow discovered his plans.

He summoned Wormtail from his chambers and lifted up his sleeve. Wormtail whimpered as Voldemort's index finger neared his Dark Mark and his bloodcurdling scream seemed to silence the outside world.

His servants began drifting in. They had known about this attack and so had already prepared. They, too, were flying to Azkaban due to the anti-apparation wards. The few that did not know how to ride or did not own a broom rode on a 'family broom', which held half a dozen wizards. Draco Malfoy was riding this, the others clasping on for their lives with their eyes shut, terrified to look down. Malfoy rolled his eyes as he looked at his watch.

The time was 11:26.

Fred Weasley looked away from watch and up at Dumbledore who was flying shortly ahead of him. He could smell the fear and desperation coming from Azkaban and there was a resident chill in the air.

They landed on Azkaban island, the tower looming in the short distance. He could see several dementors by the drawbridge. He had memorized the plan. They were to wait, invisible, for the Death Eaters to land here. They did not want to take on the Dementors as well, their chances already short. They were, however, to eliminate the few dementors on the outside of the castle. If they left them and the Death Eaters came, the dementors would join in the attack. If they were eliminated before the Death Eaters arrived, this occurrence would not take place and it would just be Death Eaters against Aurors and Order of the Phoenix agents.

They took out the dementors as quietly as possible, not wanting to alert the dementors guarding the inside or the prisoners.

The time was 11:54 as the Death Eaters caught sight of the castle. There was fog in the air and they were not too far away. As they approached, Voldemort noticed Aurors and Dumbledore's clan near the edge. He growled with anger before calling back his Death Eaters.

They landed on a nearby island to take alternative orders. Voldemort decided to go to the other side of the castle instead. He cast a concealment charm on himself and his troops and they flew quietly to the other side of the castle.

They landed and dismounted their brooms, shrinking them and putting them in their pockets. They approached the dementors guarding the back door and the dementors walked out of the way, allowing Voldemort and his troops access.

Inside, the Head Dementor greeted them using telepathy.

"Good evening, Lord. How can we be of service?"

"I would like for you to release the following prisoners." Voldemort started before reeling off the list of his captured Death Eaters. "You might also like to know that there are a few dozen humans outside the front door. They have murdered your guards and now they are weak and vulnerable for attack. Maybe you and your servants would like a meal?"

"Yes, we have not had the delight of feeding on humans for a long time."

Voldemort broke the link with the dementor, his temples aching from the tiring exercise. He cast a quick charm on his head to stop it from aching and waited for his lost Death Eaters to return.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Albert Steptoe sat on the rock that he had been either been sitting on or slowly pacing around for, he looked at his watch, one hour and forty-seven minutes.

"What do you think is happening?" His friend and partner asked him.

"I think there is no Death Eater attack. I think Professor Dumbledore may have imagined this attack." He frowned. Albus Dumbledore had been his role model ever since he first heard of him shortly before his first year at Hogwarts. The idea that the old man was actually an old man saddened and worried him.

The unease of the rest of everybody else present also worried him. A light grew from the door. It was opening. He opened his mouth to scream but no noise emerged as several hundred dementors glided towards him.

"Retreat, retreat," Morrison and Dumbledore called in unison as the dementors drew closer rapidly.

Everybody jumped on their brooms and followed the simple orders but there were some exceptions.

Some of the Aurors and Kingsley Shacklebolt were lying on the floor, writhing in agony. It was a cruel heartless thing to do, leaving them behind to be kissed by the dementors, but they did not have a lot of choice. They all knew they would feel guilty for the rest of their lives but they turned and fled from the terror, not looking back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quite a dark chapter, but not a lot of pain and misery in this story until he gets back to his own time.

If anyone wishes to join the Mailing list, leave your email address in a review and I'll email you whenever I put up a chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to the reviewers:

Ironic-humour 

Slimpun

TuxedoMac

Prd2bAmerican18

Linky2

CoolPadfoot

Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L

The Mystical Elf – "how'd the blood get there" – Banged his head when he was knocked out.

LadyFortune

HiddenCamera – "Best story on the site" – Thanks! I have to disagree though; there are so many good ones out there.

Melissa45

Jade – Thanks for the long and strange review. I am new to FF writing but after a decade of essay writing I've had practise, also I've read just about every 100,000+ word HP fic that isn't slash on FF.Net so I know what most people like. A Pot Noodle Tub Tower is a Tower made of Pot Noodle tubs. You know what a Pot Noodle is right? And I agree with the stupid random killing of Sirius. It was kind of pointless I think but I suppose if it was part of the plot then he had to go.

~~~~~~~~~~


	14. Out Cold

Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin

Chapter Fourteen – Out Cold

~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Founders or even Basil Brush.

~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone wishes to join the Mailing list, leave your email address in a review and I'll email you whenever I put up a chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~

_Oh, Angie, don't you weep, all your kisses still taste sweet_

_I hate that sadness in your eyes_

_But Angie, Angie, ain't it time we said goodbye?_

~ The Rolling Stones - Angie

~~~~~~~~~~

His eyes shot open faster than a bullet. He had woken at last, but the pain, confusion and the gradual realisation of what had happened to him made him wish he had not.

A tall man stood over him menacingly with a knife. He snarled at Harry.

"What brings you to these times, Time Traveller?"

_Time traveller? _Harry wondered what he meant. Then he realised what had happened. _Oh my God._

"Please could you get Godric for me?"

He could not believe that he had been spending time with the Founders. It was unbelievable. They were legendary in his own time and here he was in their company.

"Drink this," the man spoke with a sneer, handing Harry a vial of silvery liquid. He reminded Harry of Snape.

"What is this, and who are you?" Harry gazed upon the vial with suspicion.

"This is Veritaserum, so that I can prove that you are a servant to Mordrin."

"Mordrin?"

"Drink it," he sneered again.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and raised the vial to his dry lips, the liquid tasted a bit like sour candy floss, Harry noticed.

He could feel the concoction travelling down his throat and into his digestive system, it made him feel slightly queezy.

"Godric, Salazar, the potion has been administered."

"Thank you, Fritz. You may leave now," smiled Godric. Harry noticed Salazar giving Harry a suspicious look. Harry suddenly remembered that he turned evil and became a Dark Lord and met his eyes with a glare, which slightly shocked Salazar.

"But Godric, if I leave the Boy may become violent and I-"

"That will be all, Fritz. Thank you." Godric cut off. Godric reminded Harry of a younger Albus Dumbledore.

As Fritz shut the door behind him, Godric started speaking.

"Let me start, we are not suspicious of you," Salazar snickered slightly as Godric said this. Clearly, _he_ was suspicious even if Godric was not. "We just need to prove your innocence. The Ministry is ordering your arrest."

"What? Why? What have I done?"

"Calm down, Harry. You have been through a lot in these past two months."

"I have been here for two months?"

"Yes, you were taken into our care 64 days ago. Since your sleep started, you have been having fits and magic has been pouring off you."

"Why?"

"We think it was because you have not used magic for a long time, it built up inside you like a volcano and it needed your weakened state to escape. The magic usually took a destructive form and you have smashed this room up dozens of times a day."

"I am sorry."

"It was not your fault. Now we have a few questions to ask you."

"Okay. Fire on."

Godric looked puzzled at this phrase but nevertheless continued. "What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

Harry could feel this answer coming from his mouth before he had time to think."

"What year were you born in?"

"1980."

"When did you leave your time?"

"The summer of 1995."

"How did you travel here?"

"Portkey."

"In your possession was a sack in which there were several dozen books on the Dark Arts. How do you explain this?"

Harry explained about the shop giving away the books and he didn't want the books to fall into the wrong hands. Godric seemed satisfied with this explanation but Salazar remained expressionless and motionless throughout the conversation, instead concentrating on staring at Harry.

"Do you practise the Dark Arts?"

"No."

"Why did the Portkey bring you here."

"I don't know."

"Who charmed the Portkey?"

"Lord Voldemort."

Harry was not entirely sure about how he knew it was Voldemort. He could just sense the evil when he was transported and he had no doubt about it. Harry could feel the Veritaserum wearing off.

"Who is Lord Voldemort?"

Harry then briefly explained his first encounter with Lord Voldemort, leaving out his future meetings. He did not want to change the future in any way and he also did not want to say anything of any importance in front of Salazar.

Harry could feel that the Veritaserum had completely worn off. He told Godric this.

"Harry, by telling me that the potion's effects had worn off, you have displayed your honesty and where your loyalties lie. I no longer suspect you of any wrong-doing at all. Now we have to calculate a way of returning you home immediately. I propose we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow to get you some belongings. I am afraid that all of the items in your inventory sack have been destroyed apart from a few."

"What remains intact?"

Godric answered by walking out and returning with a sack, in which lay Harry's remaining possessions – a pair of black jeans, a pair of blue jeans, two t shirts, a shirt, his Firebolt, and the Marauders Map. All of his books, including the schoolbooks were destroyed, as were his robes. His sack of money also remained and still contained the money that he had drawn from Gringotts.

"Godric, where are we?"

"We are in Rowena's house, in Hogsmeade."

Harry wondered briefly what the Marauders Map would show right now, there being no Hogwarts for it to show. He also wondered whether Galleons were being used in these times or whether he had no money. He asked Godric about the currency situation.

"There are 100 Quavers in a knut, … knuts in a sickle and ... sickles in a galleon. We will give you some money, as you probably do not have any with you."

"Actually," Harry began, "I happened to bring some money with me in my sack." Harry then emptied the contents of his money sack and Godric and Salazar's mouths opened, their eyes bulging.

"Where did you get so much money from?"

"Gringotts, of course. Why?"

"There must be about 100 Galleons in there?"

"150 actually. What is the big deal?"

"This amount of money has never been seen in one place. Why, the Minister of Magic himself earns 5 Galleons a year, and that is more than anyone in the world."

"Money must change greatly in the next 1000 years. In this case, I could probably buy Hogsmeade itself! Godric, the man who was in here before said that I was a slave of 'Mordrin'. Who is this Mordrin?"

"Mordrin is a Dark Lord, much like your Voldemort sounds like. She is wreaking havoc on the Wizarding World. She has already taken control of Russia, her Home Land, and is looking to run this place too. Right now, she is trying to take control of the Staff of Slytherin."

Harry looked at Salazar before asking, "What is the Staff of Slytherin?"

"It is a very powerful Staff that was made several thousand years ago by a Dark Lord called Zantin. The Staff was then passed from generation to generation. A fight broke out some time ago between cousins who both believed that they should own the Staff. Salazar's ancestor won the war and so the Staff passed down in his family. It is owned by Salazar's Grandfather and has only been used for light magic since the war. Mordrin is an ancestor of the losing side of the war, the ones who thought that they should have owned the Staff. She thinks that she rightfully owns the Staff and will go to any lengths to get it." Godric sighed and conjured a glass of water after this explanation, his throat dry. "Now it is time to go to bed. You may have only just woken up but we are leaving as the sun rises in the Morrow and we cannot afford to be late."

As the two Founders left, Harry conjured himself a glass of water as Godric had done and drank it, lying down and staring at the ceiling for a few hours before finally drifting off to a deep dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am writing a summary of the story so far. This is more for me than you, as I am constantly confused as to what the hell is going on all the time. Also for you readers, as I'm sure you will have forgotten some things.

Summary of the story so far:

In chapter one, Ron and the twins rescued Harry from the Dursleys and took him to the Burrow. The parents were away and did not know. Then they took a trip to Diagon Alley. In Diagon Alley, Harry brought a few books about magic and also a pet called a Jinxa, part-snake and part-dragon. I apologise if I randomly call it a Linxa sometimes.

In chapter two, Harry had a dream about being on the Hogwarts express. Believe me when I say it'll be important soon.

In chapter three, The Weasleys came home and they took another shopping trip and went to see a Quidditch Match. England won of course. Harry bought a few more books about magic and also

In chapter four, Harry returned back to the Dursleys. Harry disintegrated his OWL results in rage (this will be explained soon) and Dumbledore came round to ask why he had not opened them. The Jinxa had fixed them so Dumbledore did not know that he had destroyed them. Harry has his results and will open them soon.

In chapter five, Dumbledore stayed for dinner and Harry started practising the magic from his new books. Also, it turned out that Dudley was at Fat Camp. Sorry – I was bored and I didn't feel like including him in the story. I thought Harry would progress more on his own.

In chapter six, Harry further trained himself and became quite good at magic. Then he went to Diagon Alley before going to the Burrow. In Diagon Alley, he learnt from Draco Malfoy that there was a breakout of Azkaban planned. He also obtained some Dark Magic books. This was a plan by Voldie to turn Harry evil. Also, one of the books was Portkeyed to bring Harry to Voldemort. Harry memory charmed Draco so that he would not remember giving the information to Harry.

In chapter seven, we learnt about the Staff of Slytherin among other things.

In chapter eight, Harry appeared at the Burrow. Near the end, he activated the Portkey that Voldemort had sent but it went wrong and he ended up 1000 years in the past somehow, this will also be explained soon.

In chapter nine, Voldemort found out about Harry's disappearence.

In chapter ten, Harry woke up. He had lost his memory and had no recollection of travelling time or being a wizard. He was found by a muggle tribe who he lived with for several months.

In chapter eleven, Harry was in a battle. He was called the Midnight Rider by the rest of the tribe and it ended up with him being the only survivor.

In chapter twelve, Harry returned to the village, planning on resting before going to a nearby town. Godric Gryffindor rode through and offered him a lift. On the way, Godric discovered that Harry was a wizard and they went to Hogsmeade to meet with the other three Founders to plan on building a school. While in the meeting, Harry came up with the name 'Hogwarts'(something to tell the grandkids). The next day, Rowena performed the spell that would restore Harry's memory. At the end, Harry was knocked out.

In chapter thirteen, the story returned to Ron Weasley. The Weasleys discovered that Harry was gone and they alerted Dumbledore and his clan, who rushed over and did some tests and determined that Harry had been transported by a Voldie Portkey, but didn't know where to. Also, it had a bit of Voldie's perspective. It just said that he wasn't too disappointed that Harry had gone, and he added some Death Eaters to his 'inner circle', including Malfoy. Also, the attack on Azkaban was successful and the prisoners were broken out. Some aurors died and so did an OOTP member, Kinsley Shaklebolt.

In this chapter, Harry woke up. He was questioned under Veritaserum and now the Founders know that he isn't evil. Also, some of his possessions were returned to him, including the Marauders Map and the Firebolt and his bag of money. Also, Harry found out that he had a fortune, as money was worth more than. This is like the muggle world. My Granddad used to earn 10p a week or something when he got out of school. You find 10ps lying about on the floor nowadays. A 10p in 1930s would be a fortune, imagine 1000 years ago if it had been the same currency. I got this idea when listening to my Granddad ramble on, mostly complaining about The Beatles ruining the country. He's a Frank Sinatra fan. Nearly killed me when I turned up at his house in a Rolling Stones T-Shirt.

In the next chapter, they take a trip to Hogsmeade and Harry has fun with his money.

~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone wishes to join the Mailing list, leave your email address in a review and I'll email you whenever I put up a chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you to the reviewers:

_TuxedoMac_ - just hope when he comes back its before the 1st so he can be back to school on time – Let's keep it a surprise, eh? Can't get everything away in the reviews!

_Skaped_ – added you to the mailing list

G3tog4unlog on Ironic-humour 

_Lost Soul _– Well thanks, though I still don't think it's better than some of the legends out there

_Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L_ – yeah it was confusing, your review is mostly why I made the chapter summary

Melissa HiddenCamera Prd2bAmerican18 


	15. Money

Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin

Chapter Fifteen – Money

~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I (surprisingly) don't own Harry Potter or the Founders. I own everything you don't recognise from JKR's books.

~~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone wishes to join the Mailing list, leave your email address in a review and I'll email you whenever I put up a chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review after reading this. It will help make this story better. Also, it's quite a nice thing to do. 139 reviews so far! Maybe I'll have 150 after this one! Come on people, review, I need the advise. Any requests for song lyrics to go on at the beginning?

~~~~~~~~~~~

Money, it's a crime  
Share it fairly, but don't take a slice of my pie  
  


_Money, so they say  
is the root of all evil today  
  
_

_But if you ask for a rise it's no surprise that they're  
giving none away._

~ Pink Floyd - Money

~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun rose as Harry surfaced from beneath the tangled sheets. His black hair was longer than it was when he left, as there were no barbers in the village that he lived in shortly. His hair went to around the top of where a T-shirt would go if he had any. The torn ripped clothes that he had been given by the Villagers nearly a year ago had been thrown away and he was going to wear the pair of blue Wrangler jeans that survived in his inventory, plus a black plain t-shirt and a black shirt over it. He received strange looks from the other Founders when he arrived downstairs.

"What Muggles wear in my time," Harry explained. He expected three of the Founders to accept this. He was right.

Salazar snorted at this. "You wear Muggle clothes?"

"I find them comfortable. I usually wear them under my Wizard Robes."

"Anyway, we must get to the shops soon before they fill up. It will not do if we are in crowds." Godric interrupted before an argument ensued.

They found themselves at Hogsmeade town five minutes later. Rowena's house was situated just outside the town centre in a mansion named 'Ravenclaw Manor'. The Ravenclaws were a long line of wizards with great magical power and wealth. It was Rowena's ancestor who founded Hogsmeade and built this manor, becoming the Lord of the town. The Lordship had been passed down through the generations but had died out when the town had grown. The Ravenclaws were still living in Ravenclaw Manor and Rowena's brother, Rogun Ravenclaw, was Mayor of the town.

It was because of this that Rowena and her companions received a lot of respect whenever they went to Hogsmeade town. Helga and Salazar also came from families of great wealth and power within the magical community, Helga's father was the Minister of Magic and Salazar's family had always been very influential businessmen. Godric, although he came from a comparatively poor family, was a very great warrior, both magically and physically, and had also helped in the fight against Mordrin a great deal, eliminating many of her servants and allies.

Hogsmeade's town had grown a lot between the time that Harry found himself in now and the time that he was previously in. There were many more houses than in Harry's town but far less shops. There were only a few shops that Harry recognised. There was not a Quidditch shop and there was only the Hog's Head inn present, the Three Broomsticks had not yet been built. There were some shops that were not present in Harry's time, for example, the Weapons shop.

It was the Robes shop that Harry and Godric visited first. Helga and Rowena had gone to the Hog's Head for lunch and Salazar had gone somewhere, saying he had 'things to do'.

Harry had been debating with himself whether or not to tell Godric that Salazar became evil. On one hand, it could save a lot of lives of innocent people, but on the other hand, he would be messing around with time and would change future events dramatically. He eventually decided not to tell Godric, as he didn't want to change the course of the future.

The Robes shop was quite old; it was the first shop to be built in the town. It had several aisles of mixed varieties of clothes, mostly formal and dress robes. Harry made his way to the male casual robes section first. Godric was in the formal robes section. After around twenty minutes of seeking through the racks and trying on robes, he picked out four robes. Two of them were a very dark pitch of black and reminded Harry of his school robes. The others were silver, green and blue. Harry wandlessly charmed these to float along behind him as he made his way to the under-robe section. The selection of clothes that wizards wore under their robes was very varied. There were some trousers that were similar to jeans that Harry liked; he picked two pairs of these and various t-shirt like garments. Harry noticed that none of these clothes were available in his own time. He wondered why they had ceased to be manufactured.

The dress robes section was in the next aisle. Harry did not think he would be attending any formal events this year but bought two pairs of dress robes in case. A black/silver pair and a black pair. With a folded pile of robes floating behind him, he entered the 'other' section, which included shoes, socks and underwear.

Satisfied with his overall selection, he went to the counter and placed his chosen garments on. The young lady assistant raised her eyebrows at the large amount of clothes there but nevertheless checked the prices and added up the total price. "That will be 2 sickles and a knut please", she said, stretching out her palm to collect the money. Harry placed 3 sickles in her hand, not having any knuts, and she handed him the remaining change in knuts.

"Thank you." He smiled at the assistant, who blushed slightly and smiled back, and sat on the chair near the exit, waiting for Godric.

When Godric finally came, they set off to the Weapons shop. Godric had promised Harry that he would further educate him in sword fighting and archery. Harry's sword had been left behind in the village and he had never had any proper armoury or quiver and bows. The Weapons shop contained many aisles of various Weapons and armoury. It was the sword section that Harry made his way to first. After looking around for a great deal of time, he picked out 3 practise swords and a deep silver coloured sword. It was then that Godric came over and spoke to Harry.

"Harry, it is possible to get a sword custom-made. The blacksmiths here are incredible. With your money you would be able to get an excellent sword built just for you to fit your needs. You can also get armour and other Weapons made by them. It costs quite a lot, but it would be nothing to you." This sounded very good to Harry so they put down the practise swords and walked to the counter to ask about the whereabouts of the blacksmiths.

The blacksmiths did not start work until 10 o clock so Harry and Godric had three hours to spend. They decided to go to the Hog's Head to get some breakfast. Maybe Helga and Rowena were still there.

"Two Firewhiskeys please, Betty."

"OK, Godric. Coming right up."

"Have Rowena and Helga left already?"

"Yes. They had some hotpot and left. I'm not sure where they went."

Godric thanked Betty and they made their way to a table in the corner with their Firewhiskeys. Harry had never tasted Ogden's Firewhiskey before and it burned his throat quite a lot. It was very strong and Harry could feel it going to his head already. He was shocked; he had found a taste he liked more than Butterbeer! He was not sure whether or not Butterbeer was available in these times but he did not care, this was all he was drinking from now on!

They sat down at the mahogany table and Harry wiped away some of the dust with his sleeve. The place had not changed much since Harry's time. It was dirty and overrun by suspicious characters – there were a couple of hags in the corner and a vampire was sitting on a stool at the bar. Harry also noticed some pointy-eared creatures sitting on a table near the middle of the room that he could not identify.

"Godric," he whispered, gesturing to the table with the unidentifiable creatures on, "What type of creature are they, exactly?"

"Why, they are Elves, of course. Do you not have elves in your time?" He asked, his eyes bulging.

"No, only house elves."

"Wow. I wonder what could drive Elves away completely."

Harry put the thought out of his mind and took another gulp of Firewhiskey, his eyes scanning over the menu. His eyes rested upon 'Beef Stew', which he chose. Godric pondered the menu for a short while longer before deciding upon hotpot. Harry took the time before the food arrived to investigate the vampire at the bar. He had never seen a vampire before, apart from in Care of Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts books.

He had long silver hair that went down to around the middle of his back and he was wearing a long black cape. (Picture Sephiroth from Final Fantasy V11) He was facing the bar so Harry could not see his face.

A voice interrupted his examination of the vampire, "Harry. Your stew is here." Godric was looking at him thoughtfully, some food on his fork.

"Thanks," he called to the barmaid, but she had already departed.

The beef stew was very nice. It was almost as nice as Mrs Weasley's food. Nevertheless, it was the first thing he had eaten since he woke up from his coma so he was famished. Before that he had been living on animals that he had shot down with his bow and arrow and cooked on the spit roast.

He finished in a hurry, his stomach empty, and waited patiently for Godric to leave. The silver-haired vampire had left, as had the elves. A few more human visitors had entered, scattered round various tables in the wide room but the hags still remained.

"Come on, Harry. We'll go back to the Weapon's shop and see if the blacksmiths are back yet."

They silently made their way to the other end of the town centre and arrived at the Weapons shop at ten to ten. The shop itself was more crowded than it had been before but it was still not packed. Most of the other customers were suspicious looking, although they were nearly all human. There were, however, a few exceptions, like the three goblins in the knife and dagger section and the half-giant in the long-sword aisle. There was also a Forest troll in the staff section. Forest trolls were much more intelligent than their mountain troll cousins and slightly smaller.

"We are here to see the blacksmiths. Are they here yet?" The lady at the counter looked rather shocked to see the Great Godric Gryffindor at her till.

"Y-Yes… they have just arrived. I'm… not sure if they have customers already, p-please go through to the back room."

Godric thanked the lady and passed through the customers into the backroom. The backroom had a sign saying 'Blacksmith' on and the door was quite heavy. Godric pushed open the door, which squeaked, and was greeted by the Blacksmiths. "Godric, long time no see. Is your mail shirt playing up again?"

"No, I am fine. It's this young man that needs equipment today. I will be leaving you now, Harry. Come back to the house when you are finished here."

"Okay, Godric. See you later."

"What is it that you need today?"

"Everything really, armour, bow, sword."

"What do you want your equipment to be made of?"

"I'm not sure really." Harry thought for a moment. "What is the best? I am not very experienced with these things."

"Well the best will cost a lot. Are you sure you can afford it?"

Harry, in response, put his hand in his pocket and drew out one single galleon. The blacksmith's eyes bulged. Harry was quite amused by the fact that a single galleon could be worth so much more in these times than in his own.

"Are you sure you want to spend so much money?"

"Quite sure. Please could I have the best possible equipment and I will pay you very well for it."

"Very well. Let's start by measuring you." The blacksmith's hands were shaking at the prospect of such a rich client. He drew out a magical tape measure. Harry remembered these; Madam Malkin used one on him just before his first year when he went to Diagon Alley with Hagrid. He smiled at the memory and realised how much he missed his old friends. Would he ever see them again?

By the time his thoughts finished, recalling his trip to Diagon Alley, he had been fully measured.

"We will take quite a long time to make this equipment, where should we deliver it to?"

"Ravenclaw Manor, please. I will be staying there for a short time."

"Ok. They will probably be ready by next weekend, possibly longer, depending on how many other customers we get."

Harry, again, found himself thinking about 'home' as he strolled through the Square with his hands in his pockets. He had not missed his life when he was living with the Villagers, as he had not remembered it, and this was the first time he had thought about it since his wake. His expressionless eyes momentarily tinted with fear at the prospect of never seeing his friends again. As Hagrid had said, what would come, would come ... and he would have to meet it when it did.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A few people have asked me what the 'Midnight Rider' thing was about. Well he did not know his name so I had to have the villagers call him something. The Midnight Rider sounded kind of mysterious and cool. Also, it's from an Allman Brothers' Band song called The Midnight Rider. So I suppose Steve Allman owns the Midnight Rider, not me.

~~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone wishes to join the Mailing list, leave your email address in a review and I'll email you whenever I put up a chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review after reading this. It will help make this story better. Also, it's quite a nice thing to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to the reviewers:

Pug320

Prd2bAmerican18 – Scarily close to the truth, but not for a while

OrionTheHunter

Linky2

Coolpadfoot

TuxedoMac

Wanderingwolf

HiddenCamera

~~~~~~~~~~~


	16. Education

Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin

Chapter Sixteen - Education

~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I am not JKR, I am Kitch. I do not live in a Mansion, I live in a house. I do not own Harry Potter.

~~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone wishes to join the Mailing list, leave your email address in a review and I'll email you whenever I put up a chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review after reading this. It will help make this story be better. Also, it's quite a nice thing to do. 150 REVIEWS IS BEATEN! WANDERINGWOLF WAS THE 150TH. Thanks for the reviews so far, they've been helpful. Keep em coming!

~~~~~~~~~~~

We come from the land of the ice and snow

From the midnight sun where the hot springs blow  
  


How soft your fields so green  
Can whisper tales of gore  
Of how we calmed the tides of war  
We are your overlords

~ Led Zeppelin – Immigrant Song

~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: By the way, I will be uploading the next chapter at the weekend as it's more of an interlude and has nothing to do with Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stop dropping your shoulder, Potter. How are you going to hit your target if your shoulder is on the floor?"

"I am trying," Harry's teeth gritted as Salazar Slytherin criticised him, as he had countless times today and for the two months that Harry had been staying with his friend, Rowena Ravenclaw.

He tossed his head upwards in an attempt to remove the hair from over his eyes as he lifted up his heavy bow and loaded it with an arrow, drawing the string back as his emerald green eyes concentrated on his target, an apple on a tree across Rowena's garden.

His fingers moved back towards his chest as the string flew towards the bow, releasing the arrow with a loud 'twang'. Harry left his bow in the air momentarily, making sure his shoulder did not drop, as the arrow soared straight towards its target and hit it, the arrow sailing straight through and landing, with the apple, in an ageing oak tree in the adjacent field.

"You dropped your shoulder again. The wind blew it towards its' target. Had there not been any wind, the arrow would have been way off," he sneered.

"There was no wind, and I made sure I didn't drop my shoulder," Harry frowned and glared at the man standing to his left.

"Whatever Potter. Either way, I am a busy man and I don't have time to teach little children how to do simple tricks with a bow and arrow." Salazar walked off 

before Harry could say anything, leaving him to think about how much he hated Salazar and to practise his archery. Salazar had been unreasonably unfair to Harry ever since his arrival. He reminded Harry of Snape, which scared him slightly. He was still in two minds about whether or not to reveal to Godric that Salazar was a Dark Lord in the making. It wrenched his heart to thing of the lives that he could save but he knew that he couldn't affect time so greatly.

For example, if Godric killed Salazar now before he had children, Voldemort would never have been born and it would create a giant paradox, as Voldemort would not be able to unknowingly send him back in time. A couple of years ago, he might have made such a rash decision without considering the consequences but now he was older and wiser and had learnt enough in his short life in the magical world to know what not to do, and affect time so greatly was one of them.

He practised for a short while until his arm was aching and he was thirsty. He was gradually improving in archery. His sword fighting and duelling were 'outstanding' as Godric had said. His wandless magic skills were very helpful in his duelling, as he could perform spells just by thinking about them. This made it quicker to do spells, as he didn't have to say the incantation or flick his wand. He found that the wand helped his concentrate his magic, however, so he used it in duels. He did not need to say the incantations however, so he was much quicker at duelling than anyone he had been up against, apart from Rowena and Salazar. He could beat Helga nearly every time, and Godric and he were more or less even, but Harry usually edged it, and he was getting better.

Godric was teaching him in the Martial Arts skills and Helga was teaching him how to heal. He found healing rather hard to learn for some reason. Helga had told him that he was more of an 'offensive person' than a 'defensive person' and had told him not to pursue a career in healing. He fully agreed with her but he found the healing very useful, as he would no longer need to visit the infirmary as often.

Over the last two months, Harry had noticed that magic was very different in these times. The wizards seemed to be much stronger in these times than in Harry's own, both physically and magically. People depended on physical strength here a lot, whereas in Harry's own time people were lazy and fat, depending on magic to get themselves about. To prove his own argument, he started gather his own arrows by hand from their various landing place instead of summoning them. After a while, he grew tired.

He did not need to call an incantation but, instead, concentrated on summoning the arrows and imagined them flying towards him. Within seconds, they were in his arrow sack across his shoulder and he was making his way back to the house. Rowena, his usual archery teacher, was currently helping Godric with his plans. He was, at the moment, positioning and designing the transfiguration rooms. For the previous two months, Harry had been helping the Four Founders to plan the castle. They usually placed a marker on the place that they wanted a certain room, then design the room itself. They had done all of the classrooms, apart from the transfiguration and potions, and they needed to locate and design the Great Hall and teacher's offices. Godric had given Harry permission to make his own room, which he had decided to plan after the rest of the castle was built.

They would probably be finished with the planning in about 3 months. Then they were going to start, with the help of the building company that had given them a quote, to build the castle. The original plans, before Harry had shown up, were to raise money in this period. The Ministry had agreed to fund the school once it was up and running, money for equipment and staff, but refused to give a large sum of money to build the castle itself. They did, however, agree to give them money for the building of the castle once it had been built.

The Ministry was not a very rich company. Wizards did not pay taxes and, as a result, the Ministry's money came from contributions and businesses that it owned. They could not afford to lend money to the Founders, as they were not 100% sure that it would work out, and they would be stuck with a huge debt.

Harry had offered the Founders a large sum of money to get the school built and running. This offer they had refused at once, but had eventually agreed that there was no alternative and had grudgingly taken a 'large sum of money', which was only 50 galleons.

The Ministry, when the school was up and running, would give this money back to Harry. Harry knew that the idea would work and his money would not be lost so he had no problem with this. If he had returned to his own time by the time the school was up and running, Godric had offered to put the money into an account that Harry would make next time he was at the bank.

The Founders had been away sometimes fighting against Mordrin. She had, since taking control of Russia, been attacking various Wizarding places across Europe, especially Britain, as it had the strongest Ministry and because the Staff of Slytherin was currently in England. Salazar's Grandfather had gone to the Ministry asking for protection, which they gave him, and he was hiding away in a place not even known to Salazar. Harry was not sure about this Staff but he was sure that it was a very strong magical devise due to the way the others talked about it, with deepest respect and great fear. Harry had heard from Helga that, if Mordrin gained control of the Staff, they were all as good as dead.

Harry had been exploring the Forbidden Forest a lot since his arrival. He did not want to help with the planning of the castle much as it bored him. The forest was much bigger than Harry had originally thought. He had flown over on his broom once, trying to reach the end, but gave up after an hour of fast flying.

He had been exploring as far as he could walk into the forest, which was quite deep. He did not recognise any of the forest and he was sure that it would all be different by the time he got back to his own time, but he found it exciting for some reason. He had not yet met any magical creatures in the woods but was sure that he had spotted a unicorn or another horse-like creature running near him a few days ago.

Unlike when he was living with the muggle villagers, he did not need to kill and prepare his own food, as Rowena's house had house elves. He dearly missed hunting and so he sometimes went riding on a horse he had received as a gift from Rowena with his bow and arrow. He tore through the woods at full pace, dodging low branches and other such obstacles as he shot targets he had painted on trees. The others encouraged this, claiming it was helpful to his archery training. It was also a very fun activity and Harry hoped Dumbledore would give him permission to continue this if he ever got back.

Harry had been practising his elemental magic with Rowena, who could also perform it. Harry was better at it than she was now, he could put more power behind the spells, especially lightning for some reason.

He wondered why he was better with lightning than any other of the elements briefly as he made his way to the dining area of Ravenclaw Manor. Was it related to the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead?

"Harry," Godric started as Harry sat down to his dinner, "It will not be you're usual Transfiguration lesson this evening."

"Oh?"

"I will be training you how to become an Animagus. This will take up your Transfiguration lessons until you are fully able. This usually happens in about 6 months. I expect you to be able to do it in 2 months. If you train hard enough that is. Go to the lounge after dinner," he added before he departed, leaving Harry alone to eat his dinner of beef.

Harry could barely contain his excitement as he wolfed down his dinner and jogged to the lounge. He was finally going to learn how to become an Animagus, like his Father and Sirius.

After a ten-minute lecture on Animagus theory, Godric said that it was time for Harry to perform the spell that would reveal his future form. They stood in preparation near the fire and Harry lifted his wand, pointing it at himself before muttering the incantation, "Visio Animagus."

Godric gasped, his eyes bulging. It was a creature he had never seen before and he could feel the power raining from it. Harry's creature was the darkest shade of black he had ever seen. It seemed to be a cross between at least two animals that Godric recognised. Godric noticed that it had blood red lightning bolt scar above it's emerald green eyes, eyes that gazed at Godric intelligently as it shook it's mane, stretched its long wings and looked around the room.

A sudden flash occurred and Harry returned, falling to the floor with a broad smile and a question. "What was that?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Anyone guess what kind of animal it is? It's a cross between three animals. I've left little clues in.

~~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone wishes to join the Mailing list, leave your email address in a review and I'll email you whenever I put up a chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review after reading this. It will help make this story be better. Also, it's quite a nice thing to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to the reviewers:

**Coolpadfoot** – Wow, you reviewed about 5 minutes after I submitted the chapter. I don't think that Harry is the kind of person to 'show off his money' at all. Would have been a bit out of character. He seems kind of shy in the canon books. Thanks for the review.

**OrionTheHunter** – Thanks for the review

**Mikito** – Here I updated!

**HiddenCamera** – Immigrant Song is there for you. Damn good song too. You're a Zep fan? Or do you just like that particular song? I like Zeppelin, second best drummer in the world ever John Bonham was, after Keith Moon from The Who. Jimmy Page and Robert Plant are Gods.

**Brat2Princess** – I've put you on the mailing list. And don't worry, I'm not going to leave this unfinished unless I die or something.

**Ironic-humour** – Don't worry about it, thanks for reviewing. What've you been busy with? Happy holidays to you to. I hope you're getting completely ratted for New Years Eve.

**Flamefire** – Ah but that would be way too typical, I'm trying to be original here! Besides, how would blacksmiths make a sword out of lightning???

**Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L** – Yeah mythril, good guess. What is orich ore?

**TuxedoMac** – Nah, not 200 reviews. Maybe in several chapters. 150 reviews in 35,000 words is above average though!

**Lord Shinji** – Whoa you read that fast. Pity it didn't take me 15 minutes to write all 15 chapters!

**Wanderingwolf** – Ah I might. I'm going to be having more of a Godric-Salazar fight rather than Godric + Harry-Salazar. May I add 150TH REVIEWER

**Lost Soul** – Best on the site? That's three times that's been said!!! And you'll have to wait and see!

**Sab** – Why thank you.

**Legolas Bowmaster** – Ah I'm sure young Harry will invent some new magic yet. He's got some time here left yet!

**David M. Potter** – Yeah he's gotta make some money. I like how I had him give his money to the Hogwarts Building too.

**Veronik** – You're on the mailing list now.

**Prd2bAmerican18** – Thanks. And here it is.

**Angelis1** – I agree. I mean, if it was the same currency 100 years ago in the muggle world then inflation would have had such an effect, I don't see why it would be any different.

**Wytil** – Thanks. It says on your profile that your probably the oldest ff writer on this site. I know a 59 year old grandmother who writes the stuff, can you top that?

**violentstorm32** – Thanks for the strange review. I'm afraid that the Malfoys are ugly no matter what you say :P

Thanks for the good suggestions, I will use some of these. Keep 'em coming! 158 reviews! Happy New Year by the way, it's the 30th right now. 

Hey am I on anyone's favourite story or author list??? And can anyone guess what animal(s?) Harry turns into?

By the way, I will be uploading the next chapter at the weekend as it's more of an interlude and has nothing to do with Harry.


	17. Black Magic Woman

Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin

Chapter Seventeen – Black Magic Woman

~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of that stuff. It all belongs to JKR. And Warner Bros I suppose.

~~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone wishes to join the Mailing list, leave your email address in a review and I'll email you whenever I put up a chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review after reading this. It will help make this story be better. Also, it's quite a nice thing to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Got a black magic woman_

_I got a black magic woman_

_Yes, I got a black magic woman_

_Got me so blind I can't see_

_But she's a black magic woman_

_And she's tryin' to make a devil out of me_

~ Fleetwood Mac – Black Magic Woman

~~~~~~~~~~~

Woohoo, 175 reviews! Death-TheOnlyTrueFreedom was the 175th

~~~~~~~~~~~

Unlike Lord Voldemort, Mordrin treated her servants and allies with great respect. She, obviously, had not heard of Lord Voldemort but if she had she would probably be disgusted with the way he treated his fellow Dark Wizards. She would also probably wonder if he realised that the more of his servants he killed, the less servants he would have to take over the country.

She was not as powerful a sorcerer as Voldemort, nor were her plans as cunning. She had more servants, however, maybe because she did not torture and kill them.

She also had a different goal. While Voldemort wanted to 'rid the world of muggles and half-bloods' (although he actually was a half-blood), as well as muggle-born wizards and witches, Mordrin simply wanted one magical item, the Staff of Slytherin. If she gained control of this item she would, of course, kill just about every person that had crossed her and ridiculed her for being muggle-born, but that went without saying. She was a Dark Witch; it had to be like that. The Staff of Slytherin had fascinated her since she found out about being a witch. She had been pursuing it since she heard about it and she had gained allies and servants to help her along the way. They would, of course, be showered with power and money when she reached her goal.

"Any news, Tiberius?"

"Only more about the Potter boy. Our spy informs us that he has become an Animagus."

"Of what form," she frowned. This Potter boy had somehow appeared a few months ago and had been displaying great power since. She had placed one of her spies around the Hogsmeade area to spy on, amongst other things, Salazar Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin would be the next owner of the Staff of Slytherin and, because of this, she had tried to recruit him. He, however, would not want to work for a 'mudblood'. This was very unfortunate. Not only was Salazar Slytherin a great sorcerer, she would have to work much harder to get the Staff. Her spy, Hannenberg, had informed her about the time travelling wizard, Potter, and now he was also assigned on gathering information about him.

"It is an unknown creature, Madam. Gryffindor merely told Hannenberg that it was some sort of hybrid."

"Tell Hannenberg to focus on Slytherin and finding out about the whereabouts of the Staff. Potter shall pose no threat soon." 

Tiberius nodded and walked to the Owlery of his house. He was the leader of the servants and was actually the only person who knew her real identity, before she had transformed into the great sorceress that was here today. She spoke to her servants through him and they relayed information to her through him. She also lived at his house. He was not a great wizard, but he did not need to be; the other servants were the ones who carried out attacks. He was, to Mordrin, like Wormtail was to Lord Voldemort, only more loyal and with a house.

Tiberius liked working for Mordrin. She treated him kindly and rewarded him with power within the community. Nobody knew that he was working for Mordrin and she had been very determined to kill his competition within the Russian Ministry of Magic. This suited both of them. He gained power and respect and she had a servant who was very high up in the Ministry ranks.

Mordrin had around fifty servants who carried out orders when she gave them. They did not understand some of the orders' purposes at the time but carried them out regardless, having full trust in their leaders' capabilities. She did not have ranks, nor did she have an inner circle like Voldemort. She treated all of her servants equally and rewarded them equally. She had had to kill some idiots who had messed up in operations but had done so with the deepest sorrow. She had also killed a few slaves, sent by the Russian Ministry to spy on her. She slightly regretted that, too, they were only doing their job. She was a humane person, unlike Voldemort. She had a goal that she wished to reach and being a Dark Witch and killing people was a requirement. She took great satisfaction in killing the people who had ridiculed her for being a muggle-born, especially a group of girls who had bullied her when she was younger.

The gap between Wizards and Muggles was even bigger in Russia than in Britain. There was much more prejudice and even hatred towards muggle-born wizards and even those who chose to be around them. Only Tiberius knew who and what Mordrin really was. If her other servants knew that she was muggle-born, they would undoubtedly leave her, either seeking a different leader or disbanding altogether. 'Vinda Lucifer' had died a long time ago.

"Tiberius," called Mordrin, momentarily sitting up and wiping the hair away from her eyes.

"Yes, Madam?"

"I want to attack the school before it begins. If the school is built, it will be much harder to take the country over. It would unite the community and make the wizards stronger. How far are the plans?"

Tiberius frowned; she had not spoken about the school-to-be with much concern before. "They are nearly finished with the planning. They have received funding from an unknown benefactor, definitely not the Ministry." They had enough spies within the British Ministry, including the Financing Department, to know where the money was going. "They will probably start building the castle within the next six weeks. They have hired the contracting company that built all of the houses and most of the shops in Hogsmeade over the last hundred or so years, Frankson and Son."

"We will attack when the castle is built. If we attacked now, they would carry on building. If we attack when the castle is complete, before the students get there, they will be much less likely to rebuild."

~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: 'Vinda Lucifer'. I combined Satan with a curry to get her real name. I think it fits. Sounds kind of Russian and evil too. Sorry about not yet putting in Harry's Animagus form. I would rather it was a surprise for Mordrin and I didn't see how I would add it in without her knowing, as the chapter focused on her.

~~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone wishes to join the Mailing list, leave your email address in a review and I'll email you whenever I put up a chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review after reading this. It will help make this story be better. Also, it's quite a nice thing to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to the reviewers:

Rhysel Ash – Hmm a flying horse, not a bad idea but nope. I don't know if black Pegasus' exist.

HiddenCamera – No, not a hippogriff either, good try though. I'm glad I'm on your favourite authors list. No problem about the song, it's great. I probably would have put it up sometime or another any way. Is that your favourite Led Zeppelin song?

Ironic-Humour – I was trying to base Salazar on Snape, I hope I did a good job. Being mean to Harry and putting him down for no apparent reason. I put the wizards as stronger so that Harry would get stronger basically. What exams are coming up? Sats? I recently did my GCSEs. Though I was drunk for some of them. I am glad you are partying instead of revising for maths. Maths is useless - parties are fun.

Legolas Bowmaster – I like Harry being an Animagus too. I like how different authors see him differently. He's not a thestral either, but good try.

Dragon-Revenge – If I didn't cut it off there, people wouldn't read the next chapter! You were very close, closest so far.

Slimpun – I don't see Harry as the snakey type really, though good try.

Cr1msOn^D3v1l – Ah, Godzilla you got me. Godzilla/Dragon/Demon. Nah not really, did you believe me though?

Coolpadfoot – The author alert doesn't work for some people, me included. I never receive alerts when I put them on the author alert. Plus, some people don't have FF accounts. Sorry about the short chapter, better than rambling and I wanted to end it there!

Flamefire – Thanks, griffin is close, good try. But he's a mixture of some animals

TuxedoMac – Another griffin, you people seem to like griffins. I'm guessing it's going to be about chapter 30 when he goes home, although that is a guess so don't be mad if it's earlier or later

I-HATE-CLIFFIES – Argh sorry about the cliffie. Another griffin!

Sarah R. Potter – Hey thanks. You on author alert too? Does that work for you?

Wytil – It wasn't a complaint! I was just curious to see if the reader's liked the story or not. Hell I'm not complaining if these people like me.

Lord Shinji – Thanks, I hurried up!

Death-TheOnlyTrueFreedom – 175TH REVIEWER – 175TH REVIEWER!!! Thanks. I've updated now.

Dru – Oh close but no. Thanks for the review and happy new year.

Lost Soul – Nope, not a thestral either :D Good try though 

wanderingwolf – Oooh you were close to being 150th AND 175th reviewer! And chuck some lemon meringue pie this way, I love the stuff.

Star estrella – Ooh another griffin, close.

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY. I HOPE YOU ALL GOT ABSOLUTELY RATTED.

~~~~~~~~~~~


	18. Hunt For The Centaurs

Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin

Chapter Eighteen – Hunt for the Centaurs

~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his little universe. It's all JKR's. You might not recognise most of the characters in this story. They are mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone wishes to join the Mailing list, leave your email address in a review and I'll email you whenever I put up a chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review after reading this. It will help make this story be better. Also, it's quite a nice thing to do. 200 REVIEWS!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~

_And when your fears subside_

_And shadows still remain_

_I know that you can love me_

_When there's no one left to blame_

_So never mind the darkness_

_We still can find a way_

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever_

_Even cold November rain_

~ Guns N' Roses – November Rain

~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I had a few assignments to do; the work is getting really tough. A flame also put me off for a little while, but I suppose every author gets flamed once in a while. Now I've finished two assignments and the current ones don't have to be in for a while, so I'll try and get as much done as I can in the next few weeks.**

~~~~~~~~~~

The castle was built. Every stone was in its correct place and the building contractors had finally departed, leaving behind their litter which Harry had shortly disposed off with a quick flame and a flicker of a bolt that was gone almost as quickly as it came, taking away all traces that it had ever existed.

Harry found that, although his elemental magic was strong when he commanded the elements separately, there was twice as much power in a combination spell. It also took less effort. He did this especially well with a combination of fire and lightning. Rowena had tried this several times but she found it much more draining on her magical supply.

It was the beginning of the summer and the entire structure of the castle had been built. The supplies they had ordered were beginning to arrive slowly. It seemed that Harry had, at last, stopped getting taller. He now stood at 6 foot 3 and had a very well built structure from the physical work that had gone into building the castle with the contractors. His hair had grown to be around halfway between his shoulders and the middle of his back. It was still jet-black and, although he still couldn't tame it in any way, it seemed to stay in its place unless the wind was blowing heavily, in which case it blew behind him wildly.

There were whispers of a rumour that Mordrin and her steadily growing forces were planning an attack any time soon on the newly finished castle. They did not know if this was true or not, as they did not have a spy in Mordrin's ranks, but they were preparing just in case. Harry was now on his way through the forest to the centaur families that colonised part of the forest. He was to ask them for help in case Mordrin attacked. He was quite sure they would comply. If Mordrin took over this land, their forest would surely be overrun with evil creatures and Harry highly doubted the centaurs wanted that.

He had been picked for this job because, due to his frequent exploration, he knew the forest better than anyone. Also because he was the most capable of fending for himself in the forest for a few days, having survived on the other side of the forest for several months, with the help of the villagers.

With his sword and bow and arrow, he had set out in the early morning of the day before in search of the centaurs. He knew where he was, but he did not know where the centaurs were. He had a fairly good idea where to go from hoof-shaped tracks on the ground that were leading northwest, but that could be from a horse or even unicorns.

He had set up camp in a small clearing that was sheltered against wind or rain, although there was none. It was surprisingly a warm night and, as he slept, there was no rustling from trees or small creatures. Had he been awake, he would have thought it eerily quiet, but he was oblivious to it all in his deep slumber. He, therefore, did not know that he was being watched from the trees by a vampire. He also did not know that this vampire was the very same vampire that he had seen once in the Hog's Head. Neither did he know that the vampire had been silently following him all day, ever since he entered the forest.

Vampires, as well as being powerful sorcerers, were also highly skilled in the art of spying. Not only were they immune to all types of truth serums and spells, they could follow soundlessly and were incredibly agile and fast, this particular vampire especially, as he was very old. He had, at one point, been in the notorious Vlad clan of Surrey, named after their hero, Vlad the Impaler. They had been the largest crime gang in all of Britain, but they had been wiped out one by one by humans. _Humans_. He hated humans. 

There was nothing more that he wanted than to rip the throat out of this human as he slept. Revenge for what his ancestors had done 750 years before. He would, however, rather see what the human was doing. He was very curious of this particular human. His original plans had been to kill him shortly after he entered the wild forest, but something made him stop.

Power radiated off the human more than any other human he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot of humans in his time. He could sense elemental abilities, and he could also detect the aura of an Animagus, not just an Animagus of an animal, a magical animal. The human had a bow on his side and a bag of arrows over his shoulder. They were of the highest qualities he had seen on any weapon, other than those made by dwarves of course, who were natural blacksmiths.

He also seemed to know exactly where he was going; he must be a regular visitor to this forest. The horse he was riding seemed to have been walking all day with soundless steps. They both must have some sort of concealment charms on them. He had also noticed that the animals passing through the forest did not seem to notice them at all, so he guessed that they must have some sort of invisibility charm on them as well. Vampires, however, were one of the only few remaining creatures that could see through concealment and invisibility charms and cloaks.

There didn't seem to be any movement made by the human or horse so the vampire decided to take advantage of their dormancy by getting a few hours of sleep. He conjured a mattress and a sun block in case the trees did not shelter the sunlight enough and fell asleep after a few minutes.

Unknown to the vampire, Harry had been aware of his presence since shortly after he had entered the forest. He could tell the vampire was very powerful, but that he wasn't using his full abilities as he was only faced with someone who he considered to be a weak human. He had hoped the vampire would stop following him, but he had continued in his pursuit. Harry was almost certain that the vampire was one of Mordrin's servants. He did not know how she had found out about his search for the centaurs but he soon would, as he was approaching the vampire's mattress with his wand ready.

"Wake up. Now."

The vampire's eyes shot open faster than a bullet and fear crossed them momentarily as he studied the situation facing him with a glare at the human. It seemed that the human was more observational and intelligent than the vampire had first thought. Not only had the human noticed him, he had also made him believe he had not seen him and was now in a position to kill him. His eyes narrowed at the thought of himself being tricked by a mere human.

"What are your plans?" Harry shouted at the vampire, his eyes blazing with fury. He had seen a lot of devastation caused by Mordrin and her followers recently and was not put in a good mood by one of her servants following him.

"I don't have any. You looked like a good meal but something made me curious about you. Who are you?"

"Liar!" Harry roared, his wand trembling. "Mordrin sent you."

"I don't know who Mordrin is and I am not a liar," the vampire growled. "Why don't you let me up so we can have a fair fight?" He challenged, knowing full well that the human would comply.

Harry was now quite sure that the vampire did not work for Mordrin. He seemed too powerful to want to be a servant to someone else. Also, most of Mordrin's followers were proud to serve her and would not deny it, in fact, most bragged about it. This was how they caught most of her followers outside of battles, simply by asking them in disguise.

He raised his wand and stepped back a few paces, allowing the vampire to stand. "Magic or sword?" Harry asked, knowing fully what the answer would be.

"Both."

Harry nodded and put his wand on the floor beside his bag of arrows and his bow. He stood at exactly the same height as the vampire. This was one of the first times in a while that he had not stood higher than an opponent. He knew that vampires were naturally strong and agile, naturally good swordsmen. He knew the physical element of the battle would be very close, the vampire likely to just edge it. He planned to rely on his magic more than his sword for this reason.

They bowed, not taking their eyes off the other. Harry felt a twinge of déjà vu; this reminded him of his duel with Voldemort a few years ago, or a thousand years in the future, as the vampire had the same pale eyes and blood red eyes as Voldemort, not to mention the same tall figure and confidence.

The vampire raised his eyebrows at the human's lack of his wand. He seemed to just be using his sword, did he not know that vampires were one of the best swordsmen, just short of dwarves and White Knights, who had become extinct sometime in the early 9th century after a long and strenuous war with the Black Knights, of which there were still a few about. The two species completely identical physically, only the White Knights were purely good and the Black Knights were evil.

The stood like this, sizing each other up for several short moments before they began to move simultaneously, swords and capes flashing like lightening. Harry had decided not to use magic until he had to, or until the vampire began. The vampire had decided on the same strategy, mainly because he considered himself to be a much greater swordsman than the human.

As they fought, neither was gaining the long-term upper edge at all. Both were having short bursts of advantage but none lasted more than a few seconds before the neutrality returned.

It took quite a while before either of them tired, as they were both very fit and had a lot of stamina. They were, however gradually slowing and both had begun to use magic. The vampire was at first surprised at the human's wandless magical capabilities, but soon realised that it made sense and mentality scolded himself for not noticing earlier. He had dismissed the lack of a wand as over-confidence. He had underestimated the human for a second time, and now he could see how magically powerful this human was, even more so than himself and he was an ancient vampire.

As Harry swished his sword, he was using his wandless capabilities to make nearby objects fly towards the vampire. Unfortunately, the vampire was also using his wandless magic to do exactly the same. Harry ducked as a large rock flew dangerously close to his head and sent a binding spell towards the vampire before jumping back again before the vampire managed another slash with his sword.

As time went on, neither fighter was ahead. Neither had lost many battles in their time and, as Harry brought his elemental abilities into play, so did the vampire. Both were astonished to discover they were fighting a fellow elemental, there weren't many about. Because they were both elementals, they were both immune to elemental attacks and so both of them stopped using this approach and continued in their swordfight and wandless incantations.

Neither of them noticed the forest ogre sneak up. Forest ogres were usually much more intelligent than their cousins, mountain trolls, and this particular beast was no exception. He had set out in these parts to find a meal. There were usually several rabbit dens in these clearings so they made for favourite spots in the eyes of such creatures as forest ogres. He had heard the clanging of metal banging together and the loud thuds of heavy objects hitting the hard dry earth. He also occasionally heard shouts of pain, human voices.

Eager to investigate, he picked up his broadsword and shield and walked briskly towards the voices. Forest ogres were, unfortunately, not blessed with the art of magic. They were, however, incredible fighters with high levels of pace and stamina. They usually chose to remain neutral in battles involving other species of creatures, not wanted to anger anyone. The only time they took sides in wars was when there was something in it for them and the only joined the side that was almost certainly going to win. They often got asked to join in wars due to their incredible strength and immunity to most magic.

It had been quite a long time since Droll, that was the Ogre's name, had seen any humans this deep into the forest. Usually when they entered the forest they didn't want to go too far and usually when they did get quite far, they got attacked, and usually killed, by one of the numerous predators. As Droll's search continued, he tried to remember the last time he had spotted any humans. That's it, he now remembered eating a bearded man who had escaped custody of the Aurors and wrongly thought the forest a good place to hide.

Droll had quite enjoyed the chase through the wild trees in search of this particular human. Unfortunately, he was rather stringy and did not have much meat on him. Unknown to Droll, this was because he had been living in a cell for nearly a year and then lived in the forest on the run for a few weeks before the forest ogre devoured him.

_'Ah ha_' thought the ogre as he caught sight of the source of the noise. There were two people in a small clearing having a raging battle. Neither appeared to be gaining any sort of advantage and both looked like good meals. As he sneaked up on them, he planned to eat the black haired younger one first. He appeared to be about 20 and was well built. The silvery haired one looked pale. Had Droll known what a vampire was, he would have known not to eat him, as vampire meat is one of the most toxic poisons known. Vampire blood can be used in many healing potions, if you could get some, which proves difficult as it can only be used if given willingly, and vampires aren't usually the most generous of creatures.

The vampire stopped fighting for a moment, he could smell something. He motioned for the Human to stop, but he refused. _The idiot thinks I'm trying to trick him_. After a few moments of stillness from the vampire, Harry stopped. He could sense something was wrong. The clearing had gone unnervingly quiet. His eyes grew wide with fright as he spotted a large green troll-like animal that he could not correctly identify. He looked at the vampire to see that he was also staring at the ogre, only with eyes full of fear instead of confusion.

"What is that?" Asked Harry, his voice trembling as the forest ogre drew closer to them slowly, scrutinizing the two suspiciously. 

"A forest ogre. Immune to most magic, though thankfully cannot perform it. We will continue our fight after we slay the beast."

Harry nodded and they stood side by side facing the ogre. The vampire decided that the best strategy would be to use their swords purely and completely forget about magic, as it would not work on the ogre. Harry agreed with him, he knew much more about ogres than Harry and wasn't the sort of person Harry wanted to argue with. He was very tired at the end of the fight and was sure that the vampire would have won, if the ogre had not interrupted.

The ogre decided that it was too late to back out and ran towards them with his sword held high. Harry and the vampire jumped into action at the same time, each jumping out of the way as the ogre brought his sword down and crashed it into the ground. It looked sharp and both were glad they had jumped out of the way. Now they were either side of the ogre, they had an advantage. They approached him simultaneously, Harry swishing his sword from right to left whilst the vampire tried to stab him. The ogre let out a yell of pain as he jumped away from Harry's sword straight onto the vampire's. In a furious rage, he smacked away the vampire away from him and pulled the comparatively small sword out of his back, smashing it against a tree causing it to break into two pieces before approaching the vampire, who was lying on the floor unconscious.

Harry decided it was time to perform his Animagus transformation. He was going to switch in his fight against the vampire but had decided to leave it until he was behind. He was trying to keep his abilities a secret from Mordrin and he still wasn't sure if the vampire worked for her or not. If he had transformed and the vampire had gotten away, he could have told Mordrin about it.

The ogre turned round to see a big black creature standing in a threatening pose. He wondered briefly where the human had gone and decided that this black creature had appeared from nowhere and eaten him. Ogres didn't have a very extended knowledge of Animagus magic, or any magic for that matter.

_'Pity.' _Thought the ogre, '_I was looking forward to that meal.'_ He turned his attention back to the creature. It was, although the ogre didn't know it due to a lack of magical creature knowledge, a hybrid of a griffin, phoenix and a dragon. Its furry scales extended across its back and smoke came out of its nostrils as it breathed calmly, surveying the ogre from startlingly green intelligent eyes as it shook its mane and took flight, preparing an attack from the sky.

During these few short moments, the vampire had woken up and was staring at the griffin-phoenix-dragon hybrid with awe and amazement. He could feel the power radiate off it and knew that it must be that damn human's Animagus form. He had seen the ogre approaching him when he woke up and realised, with a pang, that the human had saved his life.

Droll lifted his head up before he died to see the strange creature that had attacked him turn back into the human. His last thought was that of dismay and embarrassment that a mere human had defeated him, and a young one at that.

"Well." Said the vampire. "It seems I owe you my life."

~~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone wishes to join the Mailing list, leave your email address in a review and I'll email you whenever I put up a chapter. **200th reviewer: Tonksx13x**

~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review after reading this. It will help make this story be better. Also, it's quite a nice thing to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to the reviewers, except ShoopShoopDuck, whose review was pointless and put me off writing this story for a while:

Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L – Hey I updated, thanks for the review. Did you like Harry's form?

Coolpadfoot – Thanks for the review.

Sab – Thanks for the review.

Wytil – If only all readers understood that we can't give out 20 pages a week. I think I'm above average though, usually 6 pages a week. Is that good? Your name has been bugging me since your first review, I'm sure I recognise it from somewhere.

TuxedoMac – I always like it when Harry returns when he's been away and the reaction he gets, especially if he's presumed dead. Phoenixes and panthers are cool. With this though, I am sort of 'making up' a creature by merging a few, so it won't have a name really. I feel I had to have a short chapter about Mordrin to show her personality. JKR hasn't really explained Voldie that much, I would rather know more about him, like why he turned bad.

Pblegacy – I've put you on the mailing list. Thanks for the review.

Lost Soul – Mordrin is a lady, by the way. Did anyone else think she was a guy? And Mordrin had nothing to do with Mordor from LOTR, just sort of happened I guess. Sounded mysterious and evil.

Ironic-humour – Most Americans want to go to England on holiday for some reason, I wonder why. They probably all change their mind once they get here though. It's just like America but with less sun and less bowling alleys. You only have four classes at a time? You lucky guy (girl?). In high school, I had 12 at a time, more in the lower years. Now I have around 9. I am doing an IT course and there are lots of different parts. Which four classes do you have in the second semester? I also find I'm better in exams when I'm drunk, unless I'm too drunk. Around 4-6 beers before an exam is ok. Though I rarely mix. In our schools we have primary school from age 4-11, then high school from 11-16. Then we can either leave or carry on for another two years doing something before university. I'm in the after-high school part. I might go to university, mainly for the good times.

Lord Shinji – Hey thanks, you sure I can't improve it in any way?

HiddenCamera – Mine's Stairway to Heaven, with Immigrant Song second. I put Ramble On in because the lyrics are great. Is Led Zeppelin your favourite band?

Prd2bAmerican18 – Thanks.

Twilight Dusk – Very close with the dragon/Griffin

Kento – Cheers, And I'm sure he's not JUST a griffin. Why do you like Mordrin?

Fangfoot – Thanks, was that the first time you've reviewed? I don't recognise the name.

Legolas Bowmaster – Ah his room will definitely be there when he gets back.

Me – Sorry about the wait and thanks for the review

Pennymae – Thanks, and you're now on the mailing list

She-who-walks-with-wierdo – Thanks, I agree. Stupid flamers

Tonksx13x – Thanks for the review. Sorry about the long wait. Well done for being the 200th reviewer!

~~~~~~~~~~~


	19. In Debt

Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin

Chapter Nineteen – In Debt

~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his little universe. It's all JKR's. You might not recognise most of the characters in this story. They are mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone wishes to join the Mailing list, leave your email address in a review and I'll email you whenever I put up a chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review after reading this. It will help make this story be better. Also, it's quite a nice thing to do.

I am on the Author Alert List of 44 people. Also, I've got 12 people on the Mailing List. If every one of these reviewed, I'd get 56 reviews just from these people every chapter. I average about 15-20 now. C'mon people, review!

Sorry about the slow updates, college work is really intense right now and I've told myself I'm not going to get kicked out before the end of the year.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_How I wish, how I wish you were here_

_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year_

_Running over the same old ground_

_What have you found? The same old fears_

_Wish you were here_

~ Pink Floyd – Wish You Were Here

~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, it seems I owe you my life."

~~~

Harry looked at the vampire suspiciously; did he not want to continue the fight?

"No, I don't want to continue the fight. You have proved you are worthy enough for me to let you live. Besides, I owe you a Vampire's Life Debt."

Harry wondered if he had talked out loud by mistake. He also wondered what a Vampire's Life Debt was.

"No, you didn't talk out loud." Harry's jaw dropped. "I can read minds."

"Can all vampires do that?"

"No, only ones trained in the art, although it is picked up easier by 'Dark Creatures' such as myself." He said the term 'Dark Creatures' with disgust.

"What is a Vampire's Life Debt?"

"When somebody saves the life of a Vampire," the Vampire spoke in a snarling voice not unlike Snape or Salazar, "the Vampire must do all he can to repay the debt. If he can do something but doesn't, his powers will be stripped. Basically, I have to follow you about until I save your life in some way." The Vampire looked very unenthusiastic about this prospect, but knew that he could not break Vampire Ancient Laws.

_'Great, that's all I need._' Harry frowned but then turned red as he remembered that the Vampire could read his mind. The Vampire, however, either had stopped reading his mind or ignored his mental remark, as he did not comment on it.

"Why did you enter this forest?" Asked the Vampire, his eyebrows raised.

"I'm looking for the centaurs of these parts to ask them to join us in our war against Mordrin."

"Mordrin?" The Vampire had heard this name but nothing more of this person. He tended to stay out of human's wars unless he had nothing to gain, which he usually didn't. Humans were very prejudiced against Dark Creatures such as himself.

Harry sighed before telling the Vampire all he knew about Mordrin and the war in general.

"And you think that centaurs will care about this?"

"If Mordrin wins, this forest will be overrun with Dark Creatures."

"Don't use that term," the Vampire snarled.

"Why not? They are dark after all."

"As am I, I would not harm centaurs in any way."

"What do you call evil creatures then?"

"I call them evil creatures. You can have 'Dark Creatures' that are not evil."

"Name one!" Harry shouted, the Vampire was questioning all that he had learned.

"ME!" The Vampire shouted louder, his nostrils flared. A nearby tree rustled as birds flew from the loud voices, startling both Harry and the Vampire.

"Then why did you attack me?"

"I didn't, I followed you. Then you pointed a wand at my head so I challenged you to a duel to save myself from getting murdered. Any _human_ would have acted the same. Are humans dark creatures?"

"Some," Harry muttered, his mind on Voldemort. He had to admit it, the Vampire was right. He was dark but not evil. 

"So who is this Voldemort you thought of? Do they work for Mordrin?" The Vampire asked after a brief pause from both of them.

Harry was unsure of whether or not to trust this person. Although he seemed to owe him some sort of debt, the Vampire was very far away from trustworthy in Harry's eyes.

"I can hear you, you know," the Vampire scowled with traces of amusement in his eyes. "And you could always write a magically binding contract. I presume you know how to."

Harry mentally slapped himself for not instantly thinking of that before. This contract would see the Vampire would lose his powers if he broke its terms. "Yes, OK I'll do that."

Harry conjured a quill and a parchment, trying to think of what to write.

-----------

'This contract sees that' Harry paused.

-----------

"What is your name?" Asked Harry.

The Vampire told him before spelling it out for Harry, so he could write it down.

The Vampire signed the finished contract minutes later before duplicating it and slipping the original into his pocket, passing the copy to Harry. Harry did not know this, but the contract was unnecessary. Due to the Vampire's Life Debt that the Vampire owed Harry, he was unable to lie to Harry or reveal any of his secrets. Had Harry asked if there was no alternative than the contract, the Vampire would have found the words tumbling out of his mouth before he knew it, as if he were on a truth serum that only worked for the one person. Luckily, Harry had not asked him anything and the Vampire would be able to examine the contract for magical traces so he would know more about this human.

"So tell me about this Voldemort then."

Harry decided on telling the Vampire everything about Voldemort, including Harry's time travel. The Vampire could not reveal any of his secrets anyway, so there was no danger of anybody else finding out. Also, the Vampire was very powerful and had been around for centuries, so maybe he knew how to help Harry back to his own time.

As Harry sat on a log to explain, the Vampire cast a physical shield so that nobody could hear what they were saying or distract them.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: ShoopShoopDuck, stop flaming. You've made yourself heard, now piss off. If you don't like the story, stop reading it.**

~~~~~~~~~~~

If anyone wishes to join the Mailing list, leave your email address in a review and I'll email you whenever I put up a chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review after reading this. It will help make this story be better. Also, it's quite a nice thing to do.

I am on the Author Alert List of 44 people. Also, I've got 12 people on the Mailing List. If every one of these reviewed, I'd get 56 reviews just from these people every chapter. I average about 15-20 now. C'mon people, review!

~~~~~~~~~~~

ShoopShoopDuck: "wow. this chapter woz even worst thn the last, if datz posible. ur righting sucks and the story is terrible. i will not be readin anymore of this crap, it is poiysoning my eyes." Yeah then stop reading it I won't miss you. You've made your point go away.

Thanks to the OTHER reviewers:

Jess16: Did you not read the rest of the story?

TuxedoMac: Thanks for the review, though I disagree with your Why-Voldie-Turned-Bad theory. In the second book, they said that he was treated badly by muggles in his orphanage. Also, his muggle Father abandoned him and left him to be brought up by people who hated him. That may explain his hatred towards muggles. He was probably also treated badly in Slytherin House, as he was a half-blood and lived with muggles. And his Headmaster would not let him stay over the summer at Hogwarts, these two things might make him hate some Wizards. Also, Dumbledore saw through him and was the only person who did not trust him, which would make him hate Dumbledore. Although you never know with a series like HP, JKR could make it go any way she wants.

Rhinemjr: Thanks for the review, I'll try and update as often as possible.

Nasser Himura: I'm not sure how long he will be in the past, I'm making this up as I go along. I think he's about halfway through his time with the Founders.

LordShinji: I understand about not logging in, I never do unless I'm updating. It would be better if it logged in automatically. I didn't really have time to check it for grammar, sorry about that.

Rhoanna: OK I put you on the mailing list, thanks for the review.

Sann: Thanks!

Star Estrella: Well some people don't like some stuff; I guess ShoopShoopDuck has a monkey up his ass or something.

HiddenCamera: Led Zeppelin is my second favourite band too, after the Beatles. I'd have Queen, Pink Floyd, Rolling Stones, The Doors and Guns N' Roses as the next five in no particular order. If you've not heard much, check out those bands, ask your parents or something. What are your favourite songs? By anyone that is, not just Zep.

Twilight Dust: Yeah a yellow dragon wouldn't give that cool effect as a black or red dragon.

Prd2bAmerican18: Have done. Thanks for the review.

Ice Sphinx: Ah I would tell you what happens next but even I don't know, and I'm supposed to be writing this thing.

Blair Coradoor: Hey I'm glad I made you write a review! Do you not review often? I review most stories I read, but I don't read that many.

Serpent Of Light: They will become allies and maybe friends soon. I also love Time Travel fics they're great.

Ironic-humour: Ah lots of bowling alleys, sounds great. The nearest one to me is about 18 miles. Civics sounds really exciting, honest. Geography in French? What you do Geography and have to talk in French or something? What the hell is the point in that? That just means you don't understand the teacher! Are your parents catholic? If not, they probably just wanted some strict nuns to teach you stuff. Hey do you have nuns? Do you make penguin noises at them? Is Whoopi Goldberg one of them? I love that film. What you doing after high school, uni? Everyone laughs at the speed bump thing L Actually it was pretty funny. Not at the time though. Hurt a lot. My dogs are basset hounds. Two of them. You have dogs?

Padfoot-luver-99: Thanks for the three reviews. Are you a vegetarian or do you just not like the taste? I figure, if I don't eat the cows and pigs, someone else will. I recommend the Amulet Of Time series by Luna The Moonmonster. Good stuff. 

Fangfoot: Thanks J I updated!

bubblegumb1: I know you didn't review, but I saw that I am on your Author Alert list and I read your profile and noticed you didn't know how to upload stories. I copied and pasted this from the site:

Upload the stories that have been saved on your computer to FanFiction.Net with the Document Manager (1). Create FanFiction.Net story entries by using Create Story (2) with one of the document you have uploaded through step 1. Use Edit Story/Chapter Management (3) to edit your story properties and to add chapters to existing stories or to edit existing chapters. Again, you need to upload all your contents to the Document Manager in step 1 before heading to step 3. 

In summary, the Document Manager is a like a temporary folder that hold the texts of the stories and/or chapters you would like to publish on FanFiction.Net. Once you have all your files in the Document Manager, you can then convert these documents to FanFiction.Net stories or chapters through (2) and (3) in the left menu.

Hope it helped J I'll review if you upload your stories.

~~~~~~~~~~~


	20. Staff Of Slytherin Author's Note

Harry Potter and the Staff of Slytherin

Chapter Twenty – AN

_And every time I hear a growl,_

_I'll know the tiger's on the prowl,_

_And I'll be really safe you know,_

_The elephant he told me so_

Syd Barrett – Effervescing Elephant

Sorry. Sorry. Sorry, but I am 'stopping' this story… I don't like this story much, and I'm going to write a different one instead. It will be very similar, and will include New Powers and Time Travel, and all of the good things this story has…

I haven't got a name for the new story yet… but the first chapter should be up rather soon.

I'm thinking of doing an AU, set before Harry's first year… I like stories like 'Of Western Stars' and 'The Unicorn Child'… 'Super-Harry who got powers for no apparent reason at the age of 6… I don't think there are enough of these. If you come across a good one, preferably complete, please leave the name in a review…

Thanks to the reviewers who kept the story going…


End file.
